OF BEING WANTED AND NEEDED
by sadiejane35
Summary: Sebastian started a new school and wanted to start over. Things from his past were haunting him, He wanted to turn over a new leaf. Enter one Kurt Hummel. A boy who would change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** This story is AU set in Dalton but most will be the same age. Kurt Went for awhile in his sophomore year and returned to McKinley with Blaine in tow. Not Blaine friendly and Sebastian May seem more OOC. Also Mostly told from Sebastian's point of view. 

**Prologue**

Sebastian Smythe was never one to admit he had feelings. In fact most found him to be very cold in his interactions with others. He never had a problem with this assessment of him. His only concern was that he cared for his family. He had always had been close to his mother and siblings, His father not so much. His father he tolerated that was about the extent of it and his father treated him the same way. Has long has Sebastian didn't cause any scandals or other defamation of character.

His mother on the other hand knew the real Sebastian. The caring young man, who would do anything for those he loved. She just wished there was someone out there who would see this in her boy. He was always the first to come to the aid of his sisters; no one could get away with hurting them. He would make sure of that. He had gone after a few of their suitors after said suitors had broken his sisters' hearts. Abigail and Samantha knew that they always had Sebastian in their corner no matter what. Both girls were always trying to set him up with someone, to no avail no one could get past that wall that he had up. His family knew the reason why he had the wall. Why he never let anyone but them see his real self. It hurt that he had been hurt in such a way to think that love didn't exist.

If they had known at the time that this would happen to their boy they would have done all in their power to make sure that he would have never met that other boy. Henry Boyd had caused nothing but heartache for Sebastian. He was Sebastian's first everything. Sebastian was only 14 when he met the older boy; Sebastian was just figuring out that he was different than others, that he liked boys. And in walked the most handsome boy Sebastian had ever seen to that point. He has fallen immediately and would do anything to get the others attentions. Henry being who he was knew the look; he wasn't in it for the relationship. He just wanted the hero worship. He played Sebastian, pretending to love him and convincing him to give up something that should have been for someone special. Once Henry had gotten what he wanted he dumped Sebastian. Sebastian being the prideful person he was didn't really talk about it. He hid behind drinks and sleeping around. His Aunt finally had enough and sent him back to his family in Ohio. This brings us to the present.

**DEAN WALLACE**

Sebastian walked into Dalton in trepidation; he really didn't want to be here. He wished he was back in Paris. He felt welcomed there, he felt he could be himself, or at least the self he is now. He hated the fact that there were uniforms and that he would be boarding, the one good thing about boarding is he didn't have to deal with his father. He had looked up the school online and saw that they had a well known show choir; He was thinking about joining, at least it would give him something to do. He wasn't sure what the rules where for joining sports, since he was starting school two weeks late and most of the teams had already had tryouts. He wasn't sure how he was even allowed to start at this prep school late. Most didn't let you come in late. His dad must have pulled some strings to get him here. Well since he was he would make the most of it.

He sauntered into the office, leaning on the desk of the secretary he said with a leering grin. "I'm here to see Dean Wallace."

Miss Smith blinked owlishly at the tall young man before she paged the Dean.

"Send him in Alice." The Dean said in a clipped tone.

She waved Sebastian to the Dean's door, sighing with relief has it closed behind him.

Sebastian went in to find himself confronted by a tall surly man. He hesitated a moment before reaching out a hand to shake.

"Dean Wallace, I am Sebastian Smythe, I just transferred in." He said in his most confident tone.

"Mr. Smythe, I know who you are. I must say this is very unusual; it's very rare we get a transfer under these kinds of circumstances. Most that have transferred here has been because of bullying but that doesn't appear to be your case." He said a bit indignantly.

"Dean Wallace, I know this is an inconvenience and I am sorry about it. I feel it's pretty much my father's doing, He really can't stand the sight of me and would rather have me shipped off then home. If I had my way I would still be in Paris, but alas I am still a minor and not able to do what I would really like. I will try to be a model student for you. I want to be able to leave here with a diploma and options to go to any college I want. I hope there is enough of a challenging curriculum to do that. "He said in honesty. He decided coming in to this place that he would be honest up front. He had every intention of getting out of this state and doing something with his life. From his research of the school he had found it had produced many successful alumni and he had every intention of being one of them.

Dean Wallace was floored at how upfront this young man was being. It was sad that he felt the need to do that, that his father was basically dropping him off and forgetting him. He hoped that at least his mother cared for him. There was way too many of his boys who had uncaring parents. There seemed to be a lot of them who never went anywhere for holidays or who had someone to come for any of their extracurricular activities. It saddened him at how many there were. He wished they all had parents like a past student of his. Kurt Hummel was one of those rare students that had been an emergency transfer due to bullying. That boy was one that Dean Wallace would never forget. Kurt had made an impression on all here and most of the teachers and students alike talked about him in fondness. He knows most of the Warblers kept in contact with him on a regular basis and he was happy to hear that he was doing well back at his old school. He noticed that Sebastian had a bit of that same fire that he saw in Kurt. He thought it was too bad that Kurt wasn't here now. They would be unstoppable.

"Mr. Smythe, Well I thank you for being upfront with me. I hope you do have a successful career here at Dalton. Feel free to come to me if you have any problems or concerns in the future. May I ask though, and you don't have to answer, but is your mother at least supportive of you?" he said his voice laced with concern.

"Actually Sir she is very supportive. Why do you ask?" He said taken aback

"Well Mr. Smythe in my time at Dalton, I have come across so many of you boys who have parents who don't seem to care. I just wanted to see if you had at least one. I am Happy you do. I wish more of the boys did." He said sadly.

"Th…Thank you Sir. I don't know really what to say not many seem to care." He said holding back the few tears that were threatening to fall. He was flabbergasted at the sincerity and concern this man was showing. He thought that maybe…maybe he could start over here.

Dean Wallace gave a small nod in acknowledgement. "It's not a problem. I hope you enjoy your time here. Again if you need anything or just to talk my door is open. Here is all your information you will need. Your class schedule and dorm assignment is in there as well. You will have your own room since you are a new transfer. If you have any problems you also have a head boy in your house go to him for anything immediate. Classes will start for you on Monday. You have the rest of the week to get settled. You might have some make up homework or some of the teachers might require you to test to see where you are at. I am sure you will do well here Sebastian. Have a nice day. "He said with a shake of the hand.

Sebastian took the papers from the Dean and headed out of the office. He looked over them to find where his room was at and that there was a key within the packet. He walked down the corridor into the hall that he entered. He heard faintly, music coming from further in the building he decided to investigate.

He followed the sound until he came to a set of double door. They stood open and he saw a few boys dancing and singing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and were very good at what they were doing. He watched a few minutes more before heading out to find his Dorm and his room. He would have to look further into the choir here and see if he could maybe get a place on it.

Upon finding his dorm, which seemed to be across campus, he went out to his car and got the few things he had brought with him. He had decided at first to just bring the necessities and once he saw how things went would bring the rest of his stuff next break. He looked around his room after unpacking what little he brought. Throwing himself down on the downy comforter, he stretched, popping a few muscles in the process. He sighed with relief before turning onto his side and slowly falling asleep.

He had only intended for a short nap, but when he woke up hours later it was to find that it was now dark. He dug around for his phone to check the time and noticed that there was still about an hour before dinner was over he hurriedly got up, checked his appearance then made his way to the dining hall.

He passed a few others on his way there. He chose, for now to remain silent. Once entering the hall he went straight to the line and looked over his choices, He wasn't sure how good the food was, but decided that a salad and tea would do for now. He found a spot close to the door to sit down and quietly ate his food. He looked up from his meal when he heard the scraping of chairs. He was startled to see two boys one blonde, one brunette. They almost seemed to move has one entity.

"Hello I am Jeff Sterling and this is Nick Duval." He said has he indicated the brunette, who nodded in greeting. "Is this your first day here?" he asked in curiously.

Sebastian looked at both boys in astonishment before replying. "Yes it is my first day, Sebastian Smythe." He said with a grin, leering at the blonde. The brunette noticed and pulled the blonde closer to him giving Sebastian a glare in the process. "Dude, back off he's taken. " Nick said in annoyance.

"My bad I am sorry. So what brings you lovely boys over to my table? My dashing good looks my outstanding sex appeal. "He said with a smirky grin.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Your aura of modesty, perhaps?" He deadpanned.

Sebastian grinned at the comment. "Well you know I try," he said in mock sincerity "but that still doesn't answer my question." He leaned forward bracing his elbows on the table, looking at the boys intensely.

"Well, we were curious about the new boy, we wanted to see if the rumors were true, Also to welcome you to Dalton." Nick said in honesty

"What rumors might those be?" Sebastian asked hesitantly watching has both boys began to fidget in their seats.

"Please don't be offended. We had heard that you were a late transfer and very few of those had been for good reasons. We wanted to let you know that if you needed someone to talk to or anything like that we are all here." Jeff said nervously

Sebastian was yet again surprised at all that was going on. "OK have I been dropped into the Twilight Zone or something, I have never been shown this much kindness. I am not sure what to do. Don't get me wrong I do appreciate it, I am just not sure how to handle this." He said a hand scrubbing his face in confusion. Not looking up at the two boys across from him.

Nick looked at Jeff in sadness before getting up to round the table. He sat down by the taller boy, pulling him into a hug. At first Sebastian stiffened up but then he realized that these boys meant him no harm and he sank into the embrace. It had been so long since he let himself go like this. He began to sob. He wasn't sure why such an act of kindness was doing this to him. He was embarrassed that he was letting himself show such emotion. He didn't realize that at that moment, more of the Warblers came in. Wes and David looked at the scene that they came into in shock. They had all heard about the new boy. Most knew that it was his father who had left him here. They hadn't been told anything about bullying, so Wes and David didn't know what to make of what was before them. Nick looked at them with sad eyes.

They all sat around the table quietly in silent support. No questions asked. Most knew that if Nick and Jeff were supporting the stranger then they saw something more than the tall boy was showing to others. They all sat there until Sebastian began to quiet down. He looked up from Nick's embrace and saw the other boys around him. He flushed with embarrassment. He stiffened up and tried to pull away. But Nick was having none of it. "Its ok, they are here for you there is no need to be embarrassed."

"But why…Why would they want to do that. They don't even know me." He said quietly into Nick's chest. "You don't know me."

"That may be true, but it is our intention to change that. Some of us know what it's like to have things go wrong in our lives. We won't question but just know that we are here to listen if you need it." Wes said kneeling down in front of the two of them trying to catch Sebastian's eyes. When Sebastian looked up he saw how sincere that Wes was.

"Thank you; I don't really know how to tell you how much I appreciate all this. I still am not sure why you are doing it, but Thank you. I…I really should get back to my dorm and finish unpacking." He said has he slowly got up. He nodded sadly at the others gathered around him. "I will see you around I am sure." He said has he tried to head to the door. Nick stopped him. "Give me your phone." He said, holding out his hand. Sebastian looked at him in surprise before handing over his phone. He watched in fascination has Nick entered his phone number, then passed it around to the others. "If you need us just text, most of us are probably in your dorm, but even if we aren't we will come over if you need us to." Nick said once the phone reached him again, he handed it back to Sebastian who had noticed that in the process most had sent their phones a text while entering their numbers so they would have his as well.

"Thank you again. Talk to you later." He said has he headed out.

Nick looked at the rest of the Warblers as they watched the tall boys retreating back. He smiled that these boys, who he had begun to consider family, took the new boy in right away. It's not like this was the first time. Kurt who most still talked about in fondness was another. In fact this boy reminded him a lot of Kurt and how set in his ways Kurt appeared to be. Kurt had always tried to be strong. But when he came to Dalton, he felt that he could let that wall down. Which after talking to him, most had found that Kurt needed to feel like he could go to someone for much needed guidance and support, unlike a lot of the boys. Kurt did have a very supporting father and Stepmother and a stepbrother who was slowly coming around, Kurt had a few friends in his old school has well who would go to the ends of the earth for him. But Kurt, before coming to Dalton had felt that he needed to handle things on his own, which in retrospect was not a good plan. After the threat on his life Kurt came to Dalton. The boys took to him right away, always wanting to protect him and be there for him. Once he let you in Kurt would be one of those that would give his life for you. Nick thought how interesting it would be for Sebastian and Kurt to meet. He knew that Kurt and Blaine were having some issues. Which all of the Warblers were sad to hear about, most had taken Kurt's side in the matter. Others were on the fence, Kurt was supposed to come over for the weekend maybe by then Sebastian would be settled enough that Nick could introduce the two of them.

Nick just hoped it would be only Kurt. He really didn't want to deal with Blaine and how he thought all the attention should be with him. He still couldn't believe how he had taken the part that Kurt had wanted so desperately in the play they were doing and then to come here and invite the Warblers. Most of whom only went because Kurt had a small part in it. Nick was also aware something had happened the night before the play. But Kurt wouldn't discuss it. He hoped to find out when Kurt came over.


	2. Chapter 2 NEW FRIENDS

**NEW FRIENDS**

Sebastian awoke the next day, confused about what was going on and where he was. He sat up looking around groggily before he remembers he moved into Dalton the night before. He slowly got out of bed making his way to the bathroom; he took a long hot shower before he headed out to the campus to explore. He was still astounded at the welcome he had received. He wasn't sure of what to make of it. He would just take things as they were and go from there. He found upon his explorations that day some beautiful places to go to think or do homework; He committed them to memory with every intention of visiting them often.

He walked back to the main building around lunch time. Upon entering the Dining Hall he found it to be packed with boys. He, at first wasn't sure what to do. He looked around and found Nick with the boys who he kind of met the night before. Nick happened to see him and waved frantically for him to come over. He slowly made his way to their table with his tray. He found an empty spot by Nick and quietly ate his lunch listening to the conversations around the table. At that moment someone asked Nick about someone named Kurt.

"Hey Nicky, When is Kurt supposed to get here? " Said a tall, buff blonde.

Nick smiled at the name. "He called this morning and said he would be on his way right after school. Don't overwhelm him though; I think something happened the other night." Nick said sadly

The others looked at him in shock. "Wait what do you mean?" Wes said in concern. He didn't like the idea that something more happened to Kurt. Most of the boys had gotten very attached to him. None of them liked to see him hurt in any way. Blaine had been doing that a lot lately from what they had seen and heard.

"I honestly don't know he won't talk about it over the phone. Hopefully he is ready to talk about it when he is here. You all know how stubborn he is. It might take some convincing." Nick said

Sebastian looked around in confusion. "I hate to interrupt but who are we talking about?" he said curiously.

"Kurt Hummel, He went here for a semester last year, let's just say he made quite an impression on all he met. We have become really close with him and keep in contact even though he went back to his old school." Nick said with a fond smile.

"What does he look like?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Nick looked for a good picture of him. Once he found one he gave his phone to Sebastian. Sebastian gasped at what he saw. He had never seen anyone quite like Kurt Hummel. He seemed to be looking at something in the distance. His oceanic eyes wide and glistening, He had a huge smile on his face and his hair appeared to be windswept. Sebastian felt his heart stutter at the beauty of this creature. He handed Nick back his phone in a bit of a trance.

"I….I have to go." He said in a rush. He got up hurried to the trash dumped his tray and left the dining hall all before anyone else was able to get a word in.

"OH…..kay that was odd." Jeff said breaking the silence. Most of the other Warblers nodded in agreement. Nick just smiled.

"Well I think it is safe to say that Sebastian might be interested in our Porcelain, What do you think?' He said with a smirk. Looking at the rest of the Warblers for their opinion, he could see some of them thinking about it and a slow smile appeared on Jeff's face.

"You know I think you might be right. Can you imagine the two of them together? No one would stand a chance between those two and their sarcasm. It would be awesome to watch especially if they bring Blaine down a peg or two. I think he needs to be brought down. He has had it way too easy and I don't like the way he treats Kurtie. "Jeff said in anger

"I know how you feel Jeff. I am hoping it is just Kurt tonight and not the Hobbit. Kurt really needs to be able to talk, I know something happened. He hasn't been acting the same lately I am worried." Nick said with concern. "

"Nick I hope you're wrong. Kurt really doesn't need more added to what he already went through. " Wes said quietly.

"I know, Wes but I just have a feeling. I really hope he will open up to us." He sighed as he gathered his tray to toss the rest of his meal. Unknown to them, Sebastian had been sitting just outside of the Dining Hall listening to all that they had said. When he heard movement he hurriedly hid until all had passed and then he headed back to his room. He wasn't sure what to think of what they were talking about. He did want to meet Kurt. But in all honesty he was very nervous about it. Last time he was around anyone who looked that gorgeous he was hurt so bad. He wasn't sure if he could handle that again. He had to admit though that his curiosity was getting the better of him. He collapsed on his bed when he got back to his dorm trying to decide if he really wanted to meet this Kurt or if he wanted to stay in hiding.

A few hours later found Sebastian wandering the campus. He had settled in under a tree in one of the many beautiful gardens on the grounds. He was reading, When he heard quiet footfalls behind him. He looked up to see a tall figure blocking the sun. Moving his head a bit to get a better view he saw the boy Nick had been talking about earlier. He stopped breathing for a second trying to calm himself down. He had never seen anyone quite so beautiful.

"Oh hello, I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to come over here while I was able to. Once I go in the boys will keep me busy and I won't get another chance to enjoy my favorite spot while I am here this weekend. I am Kurt Hummel and who might you be?" He said in a lilting voice.

Sebastian shook himself out of his stupor to extend a hand, "My name is Sebastian Smythe. I am sorry if I took your spot." He said has way of greeting.

"NO it's quite alright I am glad someone else is enjoying this spot. I have no problem sharing it's not like I get to come here very often anyway. I am happy that it is being put to good use. "He said softly watching the Tall boy.

"Well would you like to join me or do you have to get in to the rest of the guys." Sebastian said hesitantly. Watching in joy has the boy settled himself down by Sebastian. He took a breath and could smell vanilla and something woodsy he had to admit he liked it alot.

"If you don't mind the company I would like to sit out here for a bit I do believe that once I get in there I will be subjected to the Spanish inquisition. Especially if Nicky and Jeffy have a say in the matter, don't think I don't love those boys. But there are times when their too nosy for their own good, sometimes things need to stay private. You know what I mean?" He asked looking over at Sebastian, eyes huge and shining.

Sebastian nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. Kurt started humming. Sebastian at first couldn't place the song. Then Kurt started singing the lyrics and Sebastian was shocked that such a voice was hidden in this beautiful boy.

**I've heard it said,**  
**That people come into our lives**  
**For a reason**  
**Bringing something we must learn.**  
**And we are lead to those**  
**Who help us most to grow if we let them.**  
**And we help them in return.**  
**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**  
**But I know I'm who I am today**  
**Because I knew you.**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**  
**As it passes a sun,**  
**Like a stream that meets a boulder**  
**Halfway through the wood.**  
**Who can say if I've been changed for the better**  
**But because I knew you.**  
**I have been changed for good.**

Sebastian listened to the song. Realizing that there was so much about it that he felt applied to him. Coming to Dalton he believed would be something that would change him for good. Meeting Kurt would, he felt start a whole new chapter in Sebastian's life. He blinked away the tears has the song came to a close.

"That was beautiful Kurt. Thank you so much." He said with sincerity. He wasn't sure what this feeling was that was beginning to bloom in his chest. But he thought it was something that he could live with, if it meant he could have more interactions with this unique individual.

Just then they heard a ruckus coming from across the grounds. Looking up they saw the Warblers heading their way lead by Nick and Jeff.

Kurt stood up; bracing himself for the impact he would be getting from the boys. Sebastian watched in fascination has one entity the Warblers surrounded Kurt pulling him into hugs. Kurt laughed and hugged all of them back. Sebastian found himself wishing he was a recipient to one of those hugs.

Nick looked up from his hug to see Sebastian off to the side looking like he was put out.

"I see you meet the new boy Kurt." He said with a grin. Winking at the other Warblers, both Sebastian and Kurt caught the looks the Warblers all had. Kurt arched his eyebrow, looked at Nick and said, "OK Nicky what was that look for. And don't say nothing, I know better than that." He said with a glare, arms crossing his chest in mock annoyance. The Warblers weren't worried about the look at all they knew when Kurt was mad and this wasn't it. They would go out of their way to make sure not to make Kurt mad he was a terror when you angered him. Some of them had been on the receiving end of it when Kurt went to school with them. They never wanted to experience that again.

Sebastian watched in fascination has some of them seemed to cower a bit at the look Kurt was leveling at them. Jeff leaned over and whispered. "Kurt can be very scary when he is angry. So just for future reference try not to make him angry and if you do make sure none of us are near we don't want to go through that again if we can help it. "He said with a small shudder.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and smiled at the absurdity of it all. He hadn't noticed how Kurt was watching him. Kurt huffed and said. "What is so funny Mister Smythe?" He said stepping closer to the taller boy.

"Well I find it highly amusing that so many of these boys seem to be scared of you. You seem so quiet and gentle I just don't see why they would be." He said with a laugh he heard groaning around him, and watched as the others slowly backed away.

"Oh, really Mister Smythe Well until you get to know me I would not make any assumptions. My brother and half the football team at my school learned the hard way not to piss off a Hummel. I wouldn't press your luck if I were you, and just when I was finding you interesting. You have to show how so very much you are like the others." He said with a flounce, turning on his heel and walking back to the main building.

Sebastian was flabbergasted; he didn't know what to do. He just messed up big time it seemed, and he wasn't sure how he was going to fix it. He so desperately wanted to get to know the Diva, but now he had to start over because of his annoying habit of opening his mouth before thinking through what he was going to say, he sighed as he followed the group to the building, trying to think of a way to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3 KURT HUMMEL PART 1

**KURT HUMMEL**

Sebastian quietly entered the common room after all the rest of the Warblers and some of the other Dalton students had settled down. All seemed to flock around Kurt. It seemed that the boy had been very popular when he was here before. If some of the looks Sebastian caught where any indication it wasn't only has just a friend some seemed to be interested in the romantic sense but from what Nick had said Kurt had a boyfriend. Which Sebastian thought was odd that he wouldn't at least be calling or texting to make sure Kurt made it safe. But has far has he knew Kurt hadn't had any contact whatsoever. He would have to find out later about this. Right now he needed to think of a way to make amends.

He sat down and watched the rest of them interact with Kurt. He noticed how the sun was catching the highlights in his hair at the moment, almost making it red. He was wishing he could run his fingers through it. Then he was admonishing himself, he just met this boy. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't have a chance in hell with him. He had a boyfriend. All this was going through his mind distracting him to the fact that he was being approached. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Hey are you ok." Nick asked quietly, looking at Sebastian with concern.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Just thinking too much is all. "He said dejectedly. Nick looked at him in sympathy.

"You just need to go apologize and mean it. Kurt won't forgive you otherwise. He has been hurt too much to forgive very easily. So if you really want to get to know him and be his friend I suggest you man up and apologize." He said with authority patting Sebastian on the back, and then getting up to walk over to Jeff.

Jeff looked up has Nick approached. "Do you think he will talk to Kurt?" He asked a bit smugly.

"I hope so I think it would be a good thing. I just wish Kurt would tell us what's going on with him and Blaine." He sighed looking over at the countertenor in concern. "But I don't think Kurt will say anything until it's just us Warblers. SO we might have to wait until later for more information." He said a bit in resignation.

Sebastian decided he would wait for a bit when there was less people around to apologize, he was embarrassed enough has it is without having a huge audience. He knew that the Warblers wouldn't leave anytime soon so he would have to get up the courage to admit his wrongdoing in front of them and Kurt. He hated that he had to do this. But he knows that if he ever wants to get to know Kurt in any way, he would have to man up.

A while later, the rest of the Dalton students started heading out to go to their respective dorms, the Warblers, Kurt and Sebastian finally had the common room to themselves. Kurt settled on one of the smaller couches watching some of the Warblers argue over what video game they were playing. Sebastian settled himself down by Kurt clearing his throat to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt looked over at the taller boy, an eyebrow raised warily, Sebastian gulped. "Kurt I am sorry that I said what I did. It's just I have never really met anyone quite like you and was shocked at the reaction some of the other boys had. I didn't mean to be disrespectful honest; I really liked spending time with you earlier and would like another chance if you will give it." He said quietly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Kurt watched him in interest; He could tell that Sebastian was earnest in what he said. "It's ok Sebastian just please don't assume nothing about me again ok. Just be warned though I can be a bitch and a diva so if you think you can handle that then I don't see a problem with us being friends. Just remember that I give back has much has I get." He said with a smirk.

Sebastian noticed how the others around them nodded in agreement. He smiled and said "Well I can be too. So if we can get along even with our snarky attitudes, then I think it's others who should be warned." He said with a wink at Kurt.

Kurt giggled giving a huge smile. "Yes, the world won't know what hit them." He said smugly looking at the other Warblers who all seemed to look slightly scared at this development.

"OK warblers and guests let's get this party going. We have food, movies, games, and we are all staying in here for the night so you might want to go get ready for bed and bring pillows and such. Kurt you can change in our room." Wes said banging his gavel to dismiss all of them to get ready. "You have 30 min. if you're not back by that time you will be locked out of the room. So hurry back." He said as they walked out.

Sebastian headed to his room to get ready, he wasn't sure what to expect so he made sure he had a pillow and a blanket. He was very nervous about this whole thing. But Nick and Jeff had said he was welcome and that if he would like he could hang out with them for the night. He was hoping for progress with Kurt, but after his first disastrous attempt he was going to take his time. He knew that all that Kurt and He could ever have was friendship but he would take it. There was just something about Kurt that he wanted to be around him. He made his way back to the common room, along the way he met with Nick and Jeff they walked the rest of the way in silence. Which Sebastian would find later was a very odd thing to happen, Nick and Jeff were very rarely quiet especially when they were together.

They made it back to the Commons and noticed that it was empty besides Kurt. Kurt was sitting quietly at one of the big windows in the back of the room. The trio slowly made their way over to him. "Kurt? Are you ok?" Nick asked quietly

Kurt turned to him and they saw the tears in his eyes. "Ohhh Nicky, I don't know what to do." He said launching himself at the boy, wrapping himself around him. "I…I need to tell someone but I don't know what to say. I know some of you are not sure whose side you're on and I don't want to cause issues." He said softly into the boy's shoulder.

During this exchange Kurt didn't realize that most of the Warblers had returned. They all quietly set their stuff down, so that they wouldn't disturb the boys by the window. When Wes heard Kurt he looked at the rest of the Warblers for confirmation before approaching the boys. "Kurt, we are your friends too. Just tell us what is going on, and we will decide for ourselves. But I have a feeling, that seeing the way you're acting it was bad and this is something that we will support you on. So please just come over to the couch and talk to us. You can cuddle with Nicky and Jeffy ok. "He said has he took one of Kurt's hands leading him over to said couch. Once he was settled with Nick and Jeff on either side of him. Sebastian set down in front of the trio not really comfortable anywhere else. The rest of the Warblers sat down around them and quieted down. They all knew that Kurt had something to say, but they let him go at his own pace.

He sighed and wiped some tears away before he began. "I know most of you are friends with Blaine and I don't really want to cause problems. But I need someone to talk to and the ND are not really the ones I can go to right now. I know most of you went to the play to support Blaine and I what a lot of you might not know is that Blaine's part …. Well originally I was the only one to try for it. I needed it for school. I know I have a bit of time. But I don't have nearly enough extra curriculars to put on any college applications. The rest of the ND boys had promised they wouldn't try out for the lead, Blaine when he tried out he used a Tony song. Since Artie, Beaste and Emma all laughed at my attempt, and Blaine did such a good job with the song they asked him to read for Tony. I tried to be a good boyfriend really I did. But it seems like stuff like this keeps happening between us. "He said sorrowfully

Nick drew him into a hug trying to show how much he supported Kurt. Kurt sighed and stayed where he was but continued to talk. "There's more, this part you guys can't say anything to anyone not even my Dad. Promise me." He said looking at the boys in desperation. They all reluctantly agreed, Most had a feeling they weren't going to like what was going to be said. They thought they might have to break that promise someday, which none of them were happy about at all, but if Kurt was in danger then they would gladly do it. "It was the night before opening. Blaine had met a friend who convinced him to go to the gay bar in Lima, at first he didn't want to go, but I wanted to be there for him be his gay bar superstar I guess. So I convinced him that we should. That we could mark something off our list, so his friend somehow got us fake ID's and we went it was ok, Blaine spent most the night dancing with him. I think he had way more than the one he kept saying he had. As we were leaving I was trying to get him to the car. He was so wasted he couldn't walk straight, we made it to the car and has I was trying to get him into the back, so he wouldn't be sick all over me and the front he….he pulled me down on to him." Kurt stopped at this point trying to calm himself and letting the others go off. Sebastian was furious at this point he got up and started pacing the room. None of the Warblers knew what to do, they were all angry, but to see the new guy upset was something they didn't know how to handle.

Kurt watched him for a few moments, before he noticed that it was quiet enough to continue. He took a deep breath and began again. "He was holding me there on top of him. I was thinking at this point that I was happy that I was on the top because if…..if it was the other way who knows what would have happened. I was able to finally get him to let me go. He got angry and jumped out of the back seat; before he left he called me a tease and punched me in the gut. He walked off leaving me there in pain. I let him not bothering to call him back. I was eventually able to get into my car and go home. Needless to say things haven't been the same since that night at least for me. He acts like nothing has happened and all the other ND are thinking I am in the wrong, I have been avoiding him, but I am scared to break it off. I don't know what he will do." He said softly with a terrified look on his face. He buried his face in Nick's chest and started to sob. Jeff pulled the both of them into a hug knowing full well that his boyfriend would need his touch through all this.

Sebastian in the meantime was pacing, He hated how someone had to go through that. He hoped no one ever would have to be treated like he was. No neither of them were raped but it was as good as been raped. He was running his hand through his hair in desperation. Kurt's story had brought up some memories he had been repressing for awhile and he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he was angry, angry at this Blaine person for putting such a beautiful creature through such torment. Angry at Henry for using him then dumping him, angry at his father for just dumping him, but then if his father hadn't he wouldn't be here today, he would never have met the Warblers then in turn Kurt. Meeting Kurt he decided was something he would not change for anything. He didn't understand these feelings he already had but he knew that they were there for a reason and he had no intention of fighting them.

Wes looked sadly at the boys on the couch and watched Sebastian worriedly before he went to kneel in front of Kurt. He gently tilted Kurt's face to look at him. "Kurt… You know that we all care for you deeply and we hate to see you like this. We wish you could come back here so you didn't have to deal with all that on top of everything else you have at that school. I really think you need to call it quits with Blaine though. This isn't going to be a onetime thing and I have a feeling the next time you might not be able to stop him. That worries me a lot. I really think you need to talk to your Dad at the very least. He needs to know this; it is something too big to keep from him. I know you worry about his heart since last year. But he would be in a worse state if something happened to you and you never said anything. If you want we can talk to the dean or something and see if you can at least come here for a while until things die down. You know Dean Wallace love you and would love to have you back not to mention all the teachers. Please consider it Kurt. Otherwise you know some of us will figure out a way to be there to make sure your ok." Wes said passionately

Sebastian watched as he saw the determined look on several of the Warblers and knew that these boys would go to the ends of the earth for this boy. He knew already he would as well. He saw the look of surprise on Kurt's face and then watched as fresh tears began to fill those beautiful eyes. He wanted to go over and pull him to himself and take him away from all this pain. He surprised himself when he knelt down by Wes and said. "Kurt, I know we just met, and this might sound crazy but I would do the same. No one needs to go through that kind of pain. You are just tormenting yourself on a daily basis by going there. I know it probably isn't convenient or practical but I think in the end you would be much safer here with us. I for one will help anyway I can, Just name it and it's yours." He said sincerely watching Kurt wipe away the tears that he wanted to brush away, eyes widening even more than they were and he whispered. "Thank you, all of you."He said his eyes never leaving Sebastian's

Sebastian felt his heart leap at how intensely Kurt was watching him. He pushed the feeling down harshly, masking it with a genuine smile. "You are very welcome Kurt" He said softly patting his knee and standing up to pace some more.

Wes and the Warblers remained silent during the whole exchange. Wes caught how Kurt watched Sebastian has he got up and began pacing again. He smirked inwardly; he was seeing all kinds of possibilities' with these two. He glanced over at David and saw the same look crossing his face. He gave his signature Cheshire grin arching an eyebrow at the head council member. They did their normal silent communication before returning back to the task at hand. "Kurt, once you're ready we have movies if you want to watch, you pick whatever you want." He said much to the disappointment of his fellow Warblers. They all knew that more than likely they would be subjected to a rom com or a musical they could handle it if it was Disney after all there was some very good songs in a lot of those movies. Sebastian saw the looks and laughed a bit. Kurt then surprised them all and told them to put something with action in it.

Wes looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure Kurt?" he asked

"Yes Wes, I want to watch something that is totally different from what I would watch with him. So have Sebastian pick. Just make sure there is decent eye candy please." He said with a faint smile. Sebastian let out a chuckle and went over to look at the movie selections. Choosing one he put it in the machine and found a seat to watch the movie. He had found an empty couch and was going to lie down since most of the others seemed to be comfortable where they were at, He had just settled down when he felt someone standing close to his head he tilted his head back to see Kurt looking down at him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I was going to ask if I could share the couch but it seems like your comfortable, I didn't want to be the third wheel to Niff. I will just find someplace else sorry to bother you." He whispered as he turned to walk away. Sebastian shot a hand out and grabbed a wrist, Stopping Kurt in his tracks. "No, its fine I don't mind sharing. But it might be a little crowded unless you… you like lay down in front of me or maybe you can lay down on one end and I on the other whichever works for me." He said softly watching Kurt blush at his touch.

"I …Is it ok if I lay in front of you. I know we just met and all, but I….I kind of need to be held if that's ok." He said has the blush climbed higher. Sebastian smiled but moved further back onto the couch giving Kurt the room to lie down in front. Kurt slowly sat down, and then lay down in front of Sebastian. At first Sebastian was hesitant to wrap an arm around the smaller boy. But Kurt alleviated that worry by saying "Can you….you please hold me for a little while." He whispered. Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him close. Sebastian inhaled Kurt's scent has he drew him close and realized again how much he liked it. He sighed in contentment. Not really understanding why this boy would trust a person he just met to do this for him, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. He was going to relish every second of it. Since he wasn't sure it would ever happen again. He knew that at the moment Kurt was in a vulnerable situation but had a feeling that Kurt didn't allow that to happen very often. If the conversation about talking to his father was any indication, Kurt had been hiding a lot of things from his loved ones, in the misguided notion that he was protecting them.

Sebastian hoped that Kurt would listen to Wes about talking to his Dad; Kurt needed someone on his side in his hometown. He could tell from a lot of looks around the room that most of these boys would keep their word and make sure that Kurt was ok, even if they had to change schools in order to do that.

Sebastian knew that if it came to it he would definitely go to a public school to protect Kurt, his father be damned. All these thoughts were racing through his head until he heard Kurt make a noise, shifting slightly, it almost sounded like he was crying again.

Kurt? Are you okay?" he said in hesitation, looking over Kurt's head to see that most the Warblers' were watching them. Kurt nodded then turned himself around so he was facing Sebastian he then buried his face in Sebastian's neck, tears wetting his collarbone that had been exposed during the shuffle. Sebastian tightened his hold on the boy wishing desperately for something with a bit more room.

Wes saw the dilemma and had a whispered conversation with the others in the room. Sebastian watched in surprise has a few of the bigger boys moved some furniture around then pulled out a cot from somewhere before pushing it against the couch that Sebastian and Kurt were on.

Wes looked at Sebastian kind of sheepishly as he climbed in behind Kurt. "Kurt doesn't get this way very often but I do know when he does he generally has the girls near him and they surround him to comfort him, since we can't have them come here this is our solution. I hope you are ok with basically what amounts to puppy piles because there might be a lot of those for Kurt this weekend." Wes explained.

Sebastian was silent for a few moments then did a half shrug. "It's fine; if it helps him then I see no problems with it. I take it he's a cuddler." He said with a smile.

"Well generally no, actually I am surprised he went to you and let you touch him. He hasn't had the best of luck at his school. Like we said before there is a reason most transfer here and generally it's not a good one, his was one of those bad ones but the details are his to tell. I have a feeling thought that you will know them soon enough, we all might know more then we want by the time this weekend is over." He said sadly has he got comfortable pulling some blankets around the three of them.

Kurt sobbed himself to sleep; Sebastian rubbed circles in his back with one hand while the other was carding through Kurt's hair. Nick and Jeff were surprised has most of the time Kurt didn't allow anyone to touch his hair. But they noticed how it seemed to calm him down and were happy that someone was able to do that for him.

Sebastian fell asleep soon after Kurt, He was comfortable and warm and didn't want to ever move from the spot he was in. Eventually the rest of the Warblers fell asleep, until Kurt started having nightmares. They could hear him say, "NO, David Please don't." Most of them knew that Kurt had come here because of the bullying they never got all the details though. Kurt started to fight the boys around him. Sebastian started talking to him but that didn't seem to work. Then he remembered how Kurt had sung to him when they first met. He thought maybe if he did something like that it would calm him down. He wasn't sure if the rest knew the song. But it was one that brought him out of some very bad times and hoped it would work for Kurt. "Kurt I hope this works." He whispered into his ear.

**There was a time when we were down and out**

**There was a place when we were starting over**

**We let the bough break we let the heartache in**

**Who's sorry now?**

**There was a world when we were standing still**

**And for a moment we were separated and then you found him**

**You let the stranger in**

**Who's sorry now?**

**Who's sorry now?**

**What, what kind of fool tears it apart, leaving me pain and sorrow?**

**Losing you now wondering why, where will I be tomorrow?**

**Forevermore that's what we are to be without each other**

**We will be remembering when**

**There was a time when we were down and out**

**There was a place when we were starting over**

**We let the bough break we let the heartache in**

**Who's sorry now?**

**Who's sorry now?**

**What, what kind of fool tears it apart leaving me pain and sorrow**

**Losing you now how can I win where will I be tomorrow?**

**Was there a moment when I cut you down, played around.**

**What have I done? I only apologize**

**For being has they say the last to know it has to show**

**When someone is in your eyes**

Kurt slowly came out of his nightmare. He looked up at Sebastian with wide fearful eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that it has been a long time since I had one of those. Thank you for bringing me out of that place." He whispered. Sebastian reached up to cup Kurt's face wiping away the tears that were glistening on his cheeks.

"It's ok. I am glad I was able to bring you back from that place. It didn't sound like a good place to be at all. Do you….you want to talk about it, It might help get rid of the nightmares, if you talk about it." He said softly hoping that Kurt would open up. He knew from past experience that stuff like this needed to be talked about to get those feelings out. Sebastian looked up and saw Wes and most the other Warblers watching with sad eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can. So much has happened that I never told anyone, I am almost scared to say anything, for fear it would make it all the more real and bring back even worse things. I don't know if I can go to that dark place Seb. It scares me." He said softly in trepidation.

"Kurt I know it is a scary place to be. But having the nightmares and panic attacks are only going to continue unless you figure out a way to release all that fear. We are here for you and you can stay right here with me if it makes you more comfortable." Sebastian said honestly not releasing his hold on Kurt unless he made him. He could feel the smaller boy trembling after that nightmare and knew that he needed some kind of anchor to keep him from going back to that place.

Kurt sighed and began his story; Most of the boys had to get closer to hear him, because he was speaking so softly. "I know that most of you know that I transferred here originally because of bullying. Which is true, it turned out the main culprit of the bullying was in the closet, So far in that he should have been in Narnia. He…. He pushed me too far one day; it wasn't long after meeting Blaine in fact. Blaine had kept telling me to stand up for myself. To have courage, well that day I did, or stupidity that is still up for debate on which one it was. Well I started yelling at him; most of you know that my words are what I fight with; I'm not exactly very intimidating otherwise. Well I guess I pushed too far, or made him think something that I am sure I want no part of. Well He…he surged forward and stole my first ever kiss that counted. At first I was shocked and didn't do anything, so I guess he thought that I was fine with it and tried again. I finally got my act together and pushed him away. He… stormed out of the room. For weeks He just kept leering and just looking at me like I was a piece of meat. On day He …. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Not long before all this happened, my dad had a heart attack. I missed some school I couldn't leave him. I wasn't sure if…if he would make it. SO when he did finally come home. I never told him about all that had happened I didn't want him to worry and cause him another attack. A week or so after the threat I was in the choir room with my dad and Finn and was teaching the two of them how to dance for Dad's wedding, When HE saw us and made a rude gesture, Dad saw it and asked what was going on, Finn opened his mouth about the bullying but Dad knowing me so well asked if there was more and I had to tell him about the death threat. He went crazy and went after Karofsky, I was scared for Dad and his heart I got him to calm down but then dad wanted me out of there I had to tell him about all the bullying. But I still haven't told him about the kiss, I just said the threat was due to the bullying." He said with a shudder and a sigh.

To say the boys were shocked would be an understatement. Nick took a breath and asked what he knew was on all their minds. "Kurt how bad was the bullying." Kurt looked at Nick sadly.

"Nicky, Did you ever wonder why I … I am always in layers?" None of the boys missed that he was talking not just about before but now. Kurt slowly untangled himself from Sebastian. Much to the dismay of the taller boy, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt turning to show his back to the others. There were gasps throughout the room once his back was revealed. He had new bruises on top of scars that looked to be from cuts. Seb had to move around to see what the others had and when he did all he saw was red. How could someone do this? It wasn't right. He knew at that point that he would protect this boy no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4 KURT HUMMEL PART 2

**KURT HUMMEL PART 2**

Kurt heard the gasps and quiet murmuring, then he heard what sounded like someone growling he looked over his shoulder to see, Sebastian clenching his fists his face turning red with rage. Kurt pulled his shirt up hurriedly and turning he went to Sebastian. He tried to get his attention which at first didn't seem that he would. He finally had to put a hand on his cheek and turn his face toward Kurt's face.

"S…Sebastian Its ok, I'm alright. Why are you so angry?" He whispered

"Kurt, it's horrible that you are still going through that. I thought you had a boyfriend why isn't he making sure this isn't happening? How has he not seen the bruises? It's not right Kurt. You shouldn't have to deal with that. No one should." He said passionately

Kurt looked at him considering. "OK I understand that but that still doesn't explain the anger. I just met you. I do want to get to know you and be friends at least but there is so much going on right now that I don't know what to do or to say to the way your acting. "He said with confusion.

"Kurt I can't really explain what is going on here. I just know I have been through some stuff similar and no one should go through that. From the way the others are reacting and just from what little I know of you, you seem like a special person, someone I want to get to know better. Yes I feel the need to protect you; it angers me that people feel like that is acceptable in any situation. I'm sorry if it is making you uncomfortable. If you need me too I will back off. Just know that if you need a friend I will be here for you. OK." Sebastian said quietly not daring to approach the boy no matter how much he wanted to.

"There is no need to back off, I'm just a bit confused is all. We just barely met and you're acting like the rest of the guys. Don't get me wrong I really do appreciate it its just a lot to take in at the moment is all. You don't have to leave. Just give me some time to get used to this ok. " Kurt said barely above a whisper.

The others in the room where taking the scene in. Wes and David were trying to hide their smirks. Wes looked around at the rest in the room and noticed how all had similar grins. They could all see the potential of these two boys. They were all hoping that it would happen sooner rather than later. Kurt needed something good in his life and they could all see that Sebastian could be that good thing.

"Kurt, we have a question though. Why is Blaine not stopping this. He does see this right?" Nick asked in confusion

Kurt wouldn't look at them. Sebastian saw the look Kurt had and took some guess of his own. "These new ones aren't from the jocks are they Kurt." He asked softly touching Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked at him with huge eyes tears welling up in them again. "No its not from the jocks this time. After the incident outside the bar I won't let him touch me and he...he gets angry." Kurt says with a shudder. He turns toward Sebastian and buries his head in the crook of his neck trying desperately not to cry.

The others flew into a rage. They couldn't believe that Blaine was abusing Kurt after all Blaine had gone through in his old school none of them could believe he would do something like this to another person. Especially someone he supposedly loved.

Flint one of the bigger boys of the group was pacing. He wanted to go beat the Hobbit for hurting his Kurtie. NO one was allowed to do that. He knew that if he went though there would be possible jail time and Kurt would not be happy with that. He sighed trying to calm himself down before Kurt noticed how angry he was. He looked at the others in the room and noticed the same look. Something needed to be done Kurt couldn't be going through this anymore. He nodded to Wes and David he knew they had a plan and would help however he could.

Sebastian was noticing how all of the guys were acting and had a feeling things would be taken care of. It seemed right now it was his responsibility to take care of Kurt. He gently led him back to the couch and once he was settled he pulled Kurt down to cuddle him. He knew that right now that Kurt needed the contact more than anything. He watched has Wes left the room pulling out his phone in the process. Sebastian had a feeling that whatever Wes was doing Kurt wasn't going to be happy in the slightest, But they all knew it was for Kurts protection and they didn't want him to be hurt anymore.

Wes knew that what he was about to do would probably make Kurt very angry with him. But he felt it needed to be done. In order to get Kurt to be here with them so they could make sure he was safe they had to inform his father of what was going on. Taking a deep breath he called Burt Hummel. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Yes May I speak with Mr. Hummel Please." Wes asked politely.

"May I ask who is calling?" The soft voice said

"Yes this is Wes Montgomery I don't know if you remember me. I was at Dalton with Kurt. I would like to speak to Mr. Hummel if thats alright."

"Is everything alright I know he was heading your way today. He made it right?" The voice asked in concern.

"Yes he made it fine. I...I just need to talk to Mr. Hummel. Kurt has told us some things and I feel that Mr. Hummel needs to know. I know I will have hell to pay once Kurt finds out i did this but I really think it is too important not to let you guys know. "

"Ok Is this something Finn should know Because he is here too and if you want to tell Burt and I we would have to be on speaker, but from the sounds of it, it probably needs to be just the two of us, right."

"Yes Ma'am I think it would be better for now at least until you guys know everything and then you can decide if you want Finn to know the details. But Ma'am I'm not sure this is a conversation that could be done over the phone. If i talk to the Dean can you come here and we can talk. I don't want to have Kurt there and he will get suspicious if any of us leave."

"Yes we will head out now. We know the Dean and am pretty sure it won't be a problem especially, if i remember correctly, the Dean has a soft spot for Kurt. " She said fondly

"Ma'am who doesn't is more of the question. But I will expect you in a couple hours just call me when you are here so we can talk before Kurt sees you."

"Ok I will call when we are close. But I have a feeling we are not going to like what you have to say."

"No Ma'am you won't i'm sorry to say.

"OK, We will see you soon Wes." She says with a sad sigh.

Wes goes back in with the rest of the Warblers, waving David over he whispered. They are on there way. I'm going to go talk to the Dean and let him know what's going on and that they are coming here. We have to try and distract Kurt when they get here so he doesn't notice I'm not around."

"Well I think Seb is doing a pretty good job of that at the moment so has long has he can keep it up we should be ok. Maybe Kurt will be asleep by then you know how he gets when he's emotional I wouldn't be surprised if he falls asleep soon. " David said with a sad smile

Wes looks in and sees what David is talking about. " Its just so weird that they seem so attached all ready I have never seen that before. I'm not sure what to think about it. I do know that we are in a world of trouble if those two get together they are so much alike its scary and I think from what little i have seen and heard Seb has a witty sense of humor just like Kurtie. We won't know whether we are coming or going with those two.

Wes and David went in to talk with the rest of the Warblers and check on Kurt. They noticed that Kurt was slowly falling asleep. Wes looked at Seb to see he was slowly falling asleep has well. They watched the movie some more before Wes's phone started ringing. He hurriedly picked it up and heading out of the room so he wouldn't disturb the others.

"Hello"

"Wes this is Carole, Burt's wife we are just outside the gates. We will be in shortly. Is there a specific place you want us to meet you?" She asked

"I will meet you at the main entrance then we can go to the music room. Kurt is asleep right now, finally. So hopefully he won't notice that I'm gone." he said nervously.

Carole laughed at this. " I know how angry he can get, if we need to you can tell him we wanted to talk to you and that it wasn't your idea." she said fondly

"No Ma'am it's ok. I knew calling you might anger him. I am willing to face the consequence if it means he's safe. " he said seriously

"Wes the way you are talking is really making me nervous. I know I am not going to like whatever you have to say. And if i don't I hope you are prepared for Papa Hummel." She said

Wes cringed at that. "I knew that I would have to be prepared for that. I have met him once and honestly he scares me. But I feel this is something that is very important and needs to be addressed. So thats why I called you. I will let you go for now. See you at the main entrance. " He said reluctantly

He heading to the main doors nervously wringing his hands. This was something he wasn't sure he could do. But for Kurt's safety he would go through hell. The door opened and in walked Burt and Carole Hummel. One look at Burt and Wes was having second thoughts the man looked angry and about ready to pummel someone. Wes wasn't sure how much worse it was going to be once he told Burt what he needed to.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel thank you for coming out here on such short notice. I am sorry to have you do this but I felt it was something that was very important. And if I leave for too long Kurt would grow suspicious . Lets go to the music room we should not be disturbed there." He said has he led them to the room. He nervously indicated them to sit before closing the doors to give them that extra privacy.

"Wes, You are more then welcome to call us Burt and Carole." Carole said softly taking in how nervous this young man appeared to be.

"Thank you Carole" He said taking a deep breathe. " I am really sorry about this again, this wasn't something I wanted to do. But I feel that for Kurt's safety that something needs to be done, and I know for a fact he hasn't told you what I'm about to. He is going to be angry with me because I will be breaking a promise to him. But I feel its too important for you guys to know this. Please if you can refrain from saying anything until I'm done I would appreciate it. This is going to be hard enough has it is. " He said getting up to pace the room.

Burt and Carole looked at each other nervously they weren't sure if this was going to be an easy thing to handle, especially after all the stuff Kurt had already gone through, to hear there was stuff that wasn't told to them was heartbreaking.

"Son, I know you are doing this in the best interest of Kurt and I will try to remain quiet until you are done. But I hope you know that if there is something or someone harming my boy there will be hell to pay. " Burt said seriously

"Ok, Burt I know this and you're not the only one who feels this way even the new guy does, and he just met Kurt today. " Wes said with a small smile.

"Wait what new guy?" Burt asked nervously.

"We will get to that Burt, Just know right now he seems to be the only one calming Kurt down. I don't understand it but its working. Kurt was pretty upset this evening, He had fallen asleep while we were watching a movie. After a while we heard something we all saw that Kurt seemed to be having a nightmare. I think part of what triggered it was he was talking about what happened the night before opening night of the play. I don't know if you noticed a change in him lately but we have while talking to him. Apparently Kurt and Blaine had gone out and Blaine had drank some. As they were leaving ,Kurt was trying to get Blaine in the back seat and Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him trying to get him to do something Kurt wasn't ready for. Kurt said he was glad he was on top because he isn't sure he would've gotten away otherwise." Wes said sadly he looked up to see a red faced Burt and a crying Carole. He sighed

Burt looked at him and motioned for him to continue. " This all happened before the nightmare. We think him telling us this is what triggered it. He said something like 'David please don't' when Sebastian was able to finally calm him down he told us more about the bullying he had received and was still receiving at Mckinley at least thats what we assumed the bruises are from this time. But sir its not. Since that night that Kurt and Blaine went out, Kurt has refused to get intimate with Blaine and Blaine it seems is not happy about that. Sir we are worried that if he stays where hes at that something worse will happen. We are all willing to either transfer to protect him or help get him back here if possible. We care for him a lot and hate to see him in so much pain and so very scared. " Wes said has he fought back the tears that were making an appearance. Carole got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Wes, thank you so much for caring for my boy I don't know how we will do it but i'm going to get him back in here. Right now I want to see my boy and meet this Sebastian you are talking about. Then if the Dean is still here I will go talk to him." Burt said gravely.

Wes nodded meekly before getting up and leading Burt and Carole to the common room where everyone was gathered. He braced himself before going in. He knew Kurt was going to be so very angry with him, but he didn't care has long has Kurt was safe. They entered to a sobbing Kurt and the others trying desperately to calm him down. The only one who Kurt seemed to allow to touch him right now was Sebastian and yet he couldn't get the countertenor to calm much. Wes cleared his throat and asked "What is going on in here?"


	5. Chapter 5 Papa Hummel

**Papa Hummel**

Sebastian looked up and handed a phone to Wes he looked livid then he noticed the two older people behind Wes. The man looked pissed Sebastian was a bit frightened of the looks he was getting from him.

"He got a nasty text from the Hobbit. Can we kill him yet or at least maim him. I am up for some maiming at the moment." Flint said face turning redder by the minute.

Wes looked at the text and could understand why Flint and the others looked so angry.

"What the hell is his issue. Apparently Kurt isn't allowed to have friends is this what I get from this message." Wes said angrily handing the phone to Burt.

Burt read it with Carole and she burst into tears while Burt growled. "Boys you have to get in line I will be first and pretty sure when the ND find out what that little bastard has been doing they will be doing some maiming of their own."

Kurt looked up at hearing his fathers voice. He untangled himself from Sebastian and ran over to his dad and threw himself at him.

"Oh Daddy, Why, Why would he do this?" He sobbed into his father's chest.

"Kiddo, I don't know, But I wish you would've talked to us about all that has been happening. I think its best if you stay here Kurt. I don't trust that little shit anymore and I don't want him anywhere near you. I am going to talk to the Dean while we are here. I want you to spend the weekend here with the boys. Carole and I will get your stuff together and hopefully if things go like I want that is, you will be starting school here on monday. Regardless if you can't right away I want you to stay here I will have Finn get your homework and we will get it to you, that way you can keep up with your studies until we figure things out. But I really don't feel you're safe at the school or in Lima for that matter. I will see if I can make it so Blaine isn't allowed on campus anymore. Do they do that Wes?"

"Yes Burt we can request that Blaine not be allowed on school grounds anymore due to the abuse that will be an easy one. Like I said and I'm sure you know Kurt made a lot of friends here I don't think it would be a good idea at all for that Hobbit to show his face here. " Wes said seriously

This whole time Sebastian was watching Kurt with his dad and taking everything in. He stood up and approached the intimidating man, much to the surprise of all the others in the room.

"Hello Sir, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I just transferred here the other day." He said sticking out his hand for Burt to shake it.

Burt looked at the tall boy consideringly and smiled faintly. He liked that this boy was so upfront and was willing to introduce himself, especially considering the situation he was in when Burt walked into the room.

"Well Son, I'm glad you introduced yourself considering how I found you when we came in the room. I would like to know what are your intentions toward my son?"

Sebastian heard snickers and outright laughter throughout the room. He turned a beet red before replying.

"Honestly sir, we just met today, But I do have to say I find your son very intriguing and would like to get to know him better. I know at the moment things are not good, but I'm willing to stick around and be his friend if he will let me. IF more happens later than we will handle that if it comes. But sir, I don't like how he has been treated at all. I was in a similar situation when I was younger. In fact he was my first everything . After...after I gave him everything he pretty much left me. For a time I didn't handle it well that is one of the reasons I'm here instead of France. My aunt couldn't handle my insulate ways anymore. I intend on starting over here. These boys have already shown me more understanding and concern then my father ever has. And through them I was introduced to one Kurt Hummel. Sir I don't intend on letting this opportunity, destiny , whatever this is to slip past. I hope that is ok with you and that I am not being too forward. If I am please let me know I will back off. But I know that there is something that is going on between the two of us that I can't understand. " Sebastian said honestly. He wasn't sure what else there was to say. He backed away and watched Burt and Kurt to see what was going to happen. IF he had to he would go back to his dorm he figured he probably overstepped. "I'm sorry sir I will leave you alone." He said has he gathered his stuff to leave. He was shocked when not only Kurt but Burt stopped him.

"Don't go Seb." Kurt whispered. Sebastian looked up and saw a small smile pass over Burt's face before he schooled it to look all intimidating. "Son, there is no reason for you to leave. You have proven more to me then that hobbit ever did. So I for one will be fine with whatever develops since has of this moment I am hoping my son is getting rid of that little bastard. " Burt looked sternly at Kurt. Who nodded minutely. " Alright Kiddo I'm going to talk to the dean are you staying here for the weekend?" He asked letting go of Kurt to see Kurt head directly to Sebastian. Sebastian was stunned but regardless wrapped his arms around Kurt trying to comfort him.

"Daddy , I would like to stay here this weekend. But can you come back and tell me what the Dean Says." HE asked quietly.

Burt gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, Carole and I will come back and let you know before we head out. IF he does agree I think you should take the week off to get your stuff together, the less time you spend where he can get to you the better. I don't really want you to be gone all the time. But it seems to me for your continued safety you need to be here as much as possible. Boys watch a movie I'm sure it will be a while to make arrangements. "Burt said has he turned to head to the main office.

The boys were quiet for a few moments before agreeing to a movie. Sebastian gently pulled Kurt over to the couch they were on earlier. He sat down leaning his back against the arm and pulling Kurt to sit down in between his legs leaning against his chest. Kurt sighed and curled into Sebastian not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Kurt slowly fell asleep again while the movie was going. The boys all kept a close eye on him making sure he was ok.


	6. Chapter 6 A NEEDED INTERVENTION

**A NEEDED INTERVENTION**

To say that Dean Wallace was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Hummel on that friday evening was an understatement. He was getting ready to head to his apartment on the other side of campus when there was a knock on his door. Getting up to open it he found the Hummels. He stood there for a moment in shock before he escorted them in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel What can I do for you?" He said in some confusion.

"I'm really sorry to bother you Dean Wallace. It has come to my attention through some of your students that things have not been good for my son at that school." Burt said with disdain.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Sir. What can I do to help?" He said with concern. To hear that things were not good for Kurt was very upsetting to the Dean. He thought the world of that boy and he knew all that he had already gone through. He didn't think it was fair that he was going through even more trouble.

"Well I was wondering if there would be a way to get Kurt back in this school. He was happy here and he is safe. Also if he does come back I would like to request that Blaine Anderson not be allowed on the grounds. It has come to my attention that he is also abusing my boy and I would like him to be as far away from him as possible. "

This news angered the Dean. He couldn't believe that Blaine would do that after all he had been through himself. He would have to talk to his family and maybe see about getting Blaine some kind of counseling. There was something going on with that boy for him to harm someone he loved and especially in any way that resembled how he was treated in his old school. "Mr. Hummel, Kurt is always welcome back here anytime. We will figure out the money situation later but what I remember of his grades that shouldn't be a problem I will have him sign up for a number of scholarships to assist with his tuition. He is welcome here for the remainder of his high school career. There is no need to have him apply again for the school itself. I will inform the teachers and security about Mr. Anderson and that Kurt will be joining us again soon. Does he need some time to get things squared away?" Dean Wallace asked.

"Yes , If he could maybe start in a week I think we should have everything set by then and him moved here. That is if he can board as well I guess I didn't ask that." Burt said sheepishly

"Mr Hummel. He is welcome to board here. I will make the arrangements. Do you think he would want his own room or a roommate. We might have a few singles left. " He said has he began to look through the paperwork to check.

"Honestly sir. even though its against my better judgement. He has already attached himself to a new student of yours. He seems to be able to comfort him where others at the moment can not. So if he could at least be close to the boy room wise I think that would be best. " Burt sighed. He wanted his boy taken care of and right now that tall boy seemed to be the only one to be able to get near him.

Dean Wallace looked oddly at Burt. "Are you talking about Sebastian Smythe?" He said in surprise.

Burt looked at Carole, who up until this point had remained quiet. "Yes I believe that was his name, a tall handsome boy. Seemed very protective of Kurt. Has he been here long?" She asked curiously

Dean Wallace looked at them and said " No he just transferred at the beginning of the week. He like a lot of them, His dad doesn't really want much to do with him. But he did say his mother supported him. He was very upfront and honest when he arrived here. He is very determined to do good here and be able to move on to a good college. I think he will be a good addition to this school and it appears the Warblers have kind of adopted him as well. Most of those boys have been through alot. So I trust their judgement. " He said fondly .

"Well if thats the case I can live with that. I need to go let Kurt know what we have come up with. Then Carole and I will be heading home. Is it alright if Kurt stays here through the week as well. I will have him come home during the day to get his stuff, but would feel better if a couple of the boys could come with him, I know its not convenient but I will be at work and I don't want him home alone just in case that boy tries to find him or harass him. If they can't I will see about being there, or see if some of the other boys from Mckinley can I know they won't be happy with what has happened either and will be very protective of him. " Burt said sincerely

"I don't see a problem. I will talk to the boys and see how they want to do it. I'm pretty sure there will be a few of them. So you won't have to worry. We might even have to make a schedule." Dean Wallace said with a smile. He knew those boys and how they were. He figured that most if not all would want to help. So he would have to have them take turns so they all felt like they were contributing in some way.

Burt gave a smile in return. "OK We are going to tell Kurt goodbye. I want to thank you so much for all of this. I know its odd and that you are making an exception for Kurt. " Burt said with sincerity.

"Mr. Hummel, your son is a treasure, I don't like what he is going through and I will help however I can. Please don't think nothing of it. We all love him and have missed him. Doesn't hurt that he sings beautifully." He said with a smirk.

Burt laughed. "See I knew there was an ulterior motive." He said winking at the Dean as he and Carole left the room.

Dean Wallace watched them leave the room and then proceeded to schedule a meeting for the teachers in the morning. He knew it was a Saturday, but once they knew the reason he knew they would have no issues with the meeting. He would go down to the commons soon to see if the boys were still awake and ask Kurt about what he would like to do for boarding. There was a lot to get done before Kurt was to start in a week. But he would make it all happen so that boy was safe.

Burt and Carole made their way back to the common room. They opened the doors to find most of the boys watching a movie. Kurt was pretty much in the same spot he was when they first found him. He seemed to be fast asleep. Burt hated to wake him, but he wanted to let his boy know what was going to happen. He looked at the taller boy who was holding his son and smiled.

"Sebastian, I don't know if I said this but I want to thank you. I don't know why you are taking this responsibility but I really do appreciate it. My boy, when he is upset is a very clingy person. Which I'm sure you can see. If you ever feel like its too much or need to take a break just contact us. We will send the girls over. They are the only other ones besides me that Kurt will let near him when he is like this. I am hoping that by staying here he will be ok. Can you please try and wake him. I don't want to scare him. " Burt asked softly kneeling down by the two boys.

"Sir Honestly I don't mind. I don't really understand this whole situation myself but like I said I will go with it. I don't intend on letting anything happen to him. I can see that he is a special person to a lot of people and I would really like to get to know him to see exactly why that is. " He said before gently shaking Kurt. "Kurt, your dad is back wake up so he can talk to you. " He whispered.

Kurt mumbled and curled more into the warmth of Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his waist causing the taller boy to blush. Burt smiled and Carole tried not to laugh at the taller boys embarrassment. "Kurt come on wake up bud, you're embarrassing Sebastian. " Burt said shaking his son gently. Kurt finally opened his eyes owlishly blinking a few times before he realized he was looking at his father then he felt how he was laying on Sebastian, he hurriedly untangled himself blushing a bright red. "I'm sorry Sebastian." He whispered pulling away, much to Sebastian's disappointment. Sebastian frowned and said ."Kurt its fine. Don't worry about it." He said wanting to reach up and brush the hair out of the smaller boys eyes. He dropped his hand before he did anything stupid.

Kurt turned to look at his smiling father and stepmother. "So what did the Dean say?"

"Well Kiddo, how do you feel about wearing uniforms again?" He said with a smirk.

Kurt shrieked jumping into his fathers arms.

"Really Dad, I get to come bacK?"

"Dean Wallace is making the arrangements as we speak, you will also be rooming here. I hope you are fine with that.

"Daddy, you know I love you guys but it will be less money and wear on my car and I feel safer here. I know that you really don't want to hear that but I know that If I am here, He ... he can't get to me." He said his voice trembling. Sebastian saw how he was shaking and pulled him close again to calm him down. Looking at Burt who nodded slightly in acknowledgement. With that silent permission Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt to calm him further.

"Kurt I know thats why I talked to the Dean about you staying here. You will even be here throughout the next week while we get things settled. If you come home I want you to let me know and If one or a couple of these boys want to come I would appreciate it, I might not be able to get out of work all the time to make sure you safe while you are getting your stuff to come here. I would just feel better if a couple of them were with you. IF they can't I am sure I can talk to Finn and the other ND boys and they will help out. " Burt said looking at the boys around them. He saw many nod in agreement and Knew he wouldn't have to worry about his boy while he was here. "Ok Bud Carole and I are heading home. Try and have fun this weekend and call me every day ok." He said has he drew his son into a bone crushing hug. He then stuck his hand out towards Sebastian. Sebastian was startled but took his hand to shake it. "You keep an eye on my boy ok. If you or any of the other boys need me you know how to contact me. I know a few of you still have the house number so please if there is anything that you need don't hesitate to call." Burt said looking at the group of boys. Wes came over and pulled Carole into a hug and shook Burt's hand . "Thank you both we know we can always come to you guys for anything and we will keep an eye on him. We will try and keep him distracted. I will see about a list of who is going with him and where he will board I know there are a few empty rooms he might like that better. "

Burt looked at Wes and indicated the door, Wes followed the couple out.  
"If it would be possible I would like him close to others, especially that Sebastian It seems for whatever reason my boy trusts him, I know that the nightmare he had earlier is not going to be the last. So He will need some comfort for awhile at night, I know there are rules and the like about that but if you could explain to others who question why he gets to have others in his room or hes in others rooms that if he doesn't have someone close while he has those nightmares he will go into a panic attack and his are never good ones. So please stick pretty close at least for the next week. " Burt said has he scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Carole was rubbing circles in her husbands back. She knew he was holding back all his emotions. He was very upset that his boy had gone through even more than they originally thought . He was blaming himself for not seeing there was something wrong. She was herself if she was honest. She was upset that her boy would have so much hate in his life. NO one deserved that. Then to have someone who supposedly loved them to abuse them on top of everything else, it was so disheartening. She hoped this move would make her Kurt strong. She never wanted to see him like that again.

"Mr. Hummel I am sure once it's explained as to why he needs this there will be no problems. I will make sure he is close if not rooming with Sebastian. I will need to talk to Sebastian first and see how he feels about a roommate. But I do know we can figure it out if there isn't room or a way for him to stay in with Sebastian. We will take care of him. I know how he gets when he's like this and as long as Sebastian is one of them near he seems to calm down. So for now we will go with that. I am glad he can come back here .We have missed him. Hopefully coming back here will bring our snarky Kurt back." Wes said with a smile.

Burt and Carole smiled at that. They hoped so. Kurt hadn't been that Diva in quite a while. If they thought about it, Ever since he had started dating Blaine, They didn't have their witty , snarky diva, and really missed him. "Thank you again Wes for calling us I know how stubborn that boy can be. IF he does give you problems just call me and I will talk to him. Once he realizes that it was done out of love he will calm down. But I am sure for a bit he will be mad at you I hope you are ok with that." Burt asked seriously.

"Sir I knew when I called you that it could happen, I am fine with it , It made it so he was safe and that's what I care about." Wes said passionately.

Burt nodded. "OK Son well, have a good weekend and we will see some of you next week." Burt said before heading out to their car. Carole pulled Wes into another hug startling the lead counsel member. "Thank You again. "She whispered.

Wes smiled at the Hummels. "Thank you again for listening to me and don't worry we will take care of him." He said sincerely.

The Hummels left the grounds, Wes watched them leave before he headed back in. Most of the Warblers were trying to get as close as possible to Kurt, who appeared to be asleep snuggling into Sebastian's chest.


	7. Chapter 7 WEEKEND SHENANIGANS

WEEKEND SHENANIGANS

Sebastian woke to being very warm. He opened his eyes, glancing around he found a head with brunette hair on his chest. Then he noticed a blonde head laying behind the brunette.

He smiled softly as he lifted his head further noticing how all the Warblers were in a pile around Kurt. He really needed to go to the bathroom. He tried to move without waking Kurt. He found a pillow to put under Kurt's head has he climbed out from under him and headed to a bathroom. He then headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. He started some coffee before heading back to the room with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt was still sleeping he had wrapped himself around Jeff. Sebastian smiled reaching down to brush the hair off of Kurt's forehead he heard movement behind him. Turning he saw Wes and David smirking. Wes nodded toward the door and Sebastian followed the two head Warblers out to the hall.

"You really like him don't you?" Wes said softly once they had all sat down on a bench further down the hall.

Sebastian turned red and nodded. "I really don't understand it though I just met him. I don't understand it at all. I have had bad luck in my life when it comes to love and I had promised myself I would never fall for someone again. Yet here I am falling harder than I ever have before. It doesn't make sense. I know hes not like the last one. But still I am scared. This situation isn't the best either so I am trying not to do anything, because who knows what will happen until he gets rid of that jerk who has hurt him so much. But sometimes its hard to let go of someone who you think cares for you even if they hurt you. You feel like its better to stay there than be alone." He says with a frustrated sigh.

David sat down beside Sebastian, trying to comfort the tall boy.

"Sebastian I really don't think that is going to happen. I think Kurt has latched onto you for a reason. He has never done this, even with Blaine. Who I might add was the one who kind of helped him with his bully issue, even though that made things worse which in turn brought Kurt to us. We could all tell that Kurt had feelings for Blaine. but even when they were dating he was never this willing to be so affectionate or touchy, he was always shown at his old school that boys didn't like him to touch them or be near them. So for him to let you a practical stranger cuddle with him and touch his hair, another shocking thing in itself. He NEVER lets anyone touch his hair. No matter what I don't even think Blaine did very often. But he lets you and doesn't stop you. That, that right there shows me that there is a connection between the two of you. I have a feeling this was supposed to happen and that it will work out in the end. You will just have to be patient and let him come to you when he is ready." David said sincerely

"Are you sure. I mean like I said I really do like him, but at the same time I don't want to be a nuisance or anything. " Sebastian said in trepidation. He really did like Kurt and was dreading what would happen if he didn't return his feelings. He was pretty sure he would shut down after that. He had his heart broken, stomped on then burned and was pretty sure he couldn't handle more at this point.

Wes knelt down in front of Sebastian, cupping his face to make him look up at him. "Seb, Kurt is not that other guy, Like we said we can see there is something there and not just on your end. We are pretty sure you have nothing to worry about and I am not only talking about David and I seeing it. The rest of the Warblers and even Kurt's parents could see it. Why do you think Burt never said nothing when he saw how you two were when they got here. ITs because Kurt doesn't do that with just anybody. He is very rarely that open with his affection towards others especially in front of his dad, Yet he showed no hesitation when it came to you Seb. That shows that there is something that he feels for you. I am pretty sure it will soon be what you feel for him. Has of right now all you can do is make sure you are there for him and let him make the first move for anything more ok. Don't push him especially after what Blaine did. Don't hurt him because as you saw there are a lot of boys in that room who will protect our Kurt no matter what and that doesn't even include the ND or Burt." Wes said with a smirk

"Don't scare the boy Wes." David said with a grin.

"Oh believe me I saw and I know I will have my ass handed to me if I do anything stupid with him. Which by the way I don't intend to do that. I don't intend to lose him. Like I told his father if all Kurt and I are ever going to be is friends then thats fine. I am hoping for more if I am going to be honest but I do know that will probably not happen anytime soon. " He said with a sigh

"Ok well now that we have that cleared up let's go see about food for the troops David can you come with me? Sebastian you might want to go back in there in case Kurt is awake. I don't know if he will need you or not but just in case you should be close. " Wes said getting up helping the other two boys up, They walked towards the common room. Wes and David headed to the Kitchen and Sebastian heading in to see how things were in the common room.

He heard some sniffling and hurried over to the couch to find Kurt was waking up and appeared to be upset. He climbed back over the couch and pulled Kurt to him.

"Kurt, What's wrong? " He asks as he carded his hand through his hair.

"Its nothing, its stupid." he said softly

"No , come on you can tell me. " Sebastian whispered close to Kurt's ear causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"I...got cold and started to wake up and you were gone, I don't know what is wrong with me I am never like this. I just met you and feel like I need you by me, I don't understand why this is happening. Please don't think I'm not happy about this. I am just so confused. I don't think I have ever become so attached to someone so quickly. The only other one was ... him." Kurt said with a shudder.

"Kurt look at me." Sebastian says softly.

Kurt looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt I won't hurt you, Ok, I don't understand what this is either and I feel the same its hard for me seeing you like this. I don't know why since we just met but I feel like I need to protect you, like I need to be with you as much as possible. I know this though, I am not going to question it or fight it. I will be here for whatever you need, If that is just a friend you can cuddle with then thats fine. If it ever turns to more, well honestly i'm not opposed to that either. But just so you know I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. I know what that is like and if you truly love someone that should never be an option. " He said has he wiped the tears off of Kurt's face that had fallen while they were talking .

Kurt nodded minutely and then curled back into Sebastian's chest. "Thank you Bas " he said softly

"Your welcome K, Are you hungry Wes and david are seeing what they can do in the kitchen. "

Kurt pulls back and looks at him in dread. "You...you let them in the kitchen ohhh dear come on we have to stop them. " He said jumping up and pulling Sebastian with him as they headed to the kitchen.

"Wait, why can't they be in the kitchen?" Sebastian said in confusion following behind Kurt

"Bad things happen when they try to cook, I am surprised the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet." Just has he finished that statement an alarm went off down the hall and smoke was billowing out of a door.

"Ohhhh God we're too late. Wes David what did you burn this time." Kurt says has he ran into the room Sebastian on his heels, Sebastian ran over to the windows and started opening them while Kurt found the fire extinguisher and put out the pan that was on fire on the stove.

Once the fire was out and smoke was slowly dissipating Kurt turned to the two boys who were cowering in the corner. "What have I told you two about being in the kitchen. " He said arms crossed over his chest eyes snapping with anger.

"N...Not to be, But Kurtie we wanted to make something special for you." Wes said with a pout and a whine.

The look Kurt was giving them softened. "OK, I will forgive you for now, Why don't I make pancakes you two go start waking up the rest of them and Sebastian can help me in here. " Kurt said has he gave the two Warblers a hug. Before pushing them out of the kitchen. He then started rummaging in the cupboard finding all the ingredients he needed for pancakes.

"K, What can I do to help?" Sebastian asked stepping closer to the smaller boy really just wanting to wrap his arms around his waist and snuggling into him. He shook his head trying to get that image out.

Kurt looked up at him and noticed how he seemed to be day dreaming. He gently reached up and put a hand on his check. When Sebastian finally looked at him he smiled softly and said quietly. "Bas, can you make sure we have enough dishes for everyone, and then set the table. I still have to see if there is some kind of meat for all these carnivores since i know pancakes won't be enough." He said with a grin beginning to rummage in the fridge. He bent down to reach for something in the bottom and Sebastian couldn't help but watch and admire the back. He heard some throats clearing behind him. Whipping around he saw all the Warblers in the doorway giving him a number of looks most were amused a few however looked angry. He shrugged and continued to gather all the dishes needed. Kurt stood up to find the rest of the Warblers in the room.

"Well boys you're in luck I have found both sausage and bacon for you, and some fruit which i know most of you won't touch. Would one of you find some music I need some." He asked has he started frying up the meet and making the pancakes

Wes looked at David with an evil grin and found the perfect song they knew Kurt liked it they had caught him dancing to it a few times. When the beat of the song came over the radio they all watched as Kurt lit up and began to dance around the kitchen. THey knew that once he started dancing he usually didn't pay attention to what was going on around him. With him being on the CHeerios and in dance classes they knew he could dance. They were all watching Sebastian for reactions has Kurt rolled his hips and danced to the beat of the music with no problems. THen he began to sing and they bust out laughing when Sebastian's mouth dropped open in surprise that Kurt had a voice like he did. Wes went over to Sebastian, gently closing his mouth " You got a bit of drool my dear Seb and another issue you might want to take care of before he turns around and sees." he said glancing down at the noticeable tent in Sebastian's pants. He knew that most of the boys would have one and he could hear slight readjustment around the room.

Kurt turned around at that time and noticed how some of them were acting he began to blush. "Wes, Can you help get stuff to the table?" He asked softly as he dished up the food.

Sebastian kept a close eye on Kurt. He hated that he shut down when he saw others were watching him. He didn't understand what would make him do that. He glanced over at Wes who frowned and shrugged mouthing to him 'later' Sebastian nodded and finished setting the tables. The other boys sat down and waiting patiently for Kurt. They knew how he got when they acted like animals. Once he sat down they all passed the food around quietly. Kurt had a fruit salad in front of him and took a smaller pancake. Sebastian leaned over whispering in his ear, "Is that all you're going to eat?" Kurt shivered. "Bas, I'm not that hungry right now." He said quietly.

Sebastian looked in concern at the little amount of food Kurt had on his plate. He heard a throat clear, looking up he see most of the boys with sad looks on their faces. No one said anything but you could tell they were all worried. Kurt picked at his food before getting up and saying " Wes, I am gonna go take a shower if thats ok."He said softly

"Sure Kurtie, take your time. We will be clean up and get ready for another movie ok." Wes said

Kurt gave him a fond smile and walked out of the room. Sebastian resisted following him. He was worried about leaving him alone. Wes saw his look. "Seb, Just give him a bit of time if hes too long we will go check ok. But Kurt isn't the type to hurt himself in any way. He may break down and withdraw but never would he hurt himself. He has in fact talked a few of us out of that." Wes said softly.

Sebastian looked up at them a question on his face, "Wait! But why would any of you think about that? I'm not criticising I just don't understand. "

"Honestly some of us have parents who would rather see it that way then have to deal with their gay son. A Lot of us don't have families who really care. Burt is one of the few who has ever shown any kind of concern for any of us. He is a great Dad and has told several of us that if we need someone to talk to he is there. In fact I myself have gone to him a few times I know others have as well. So just remember if you need someone he is there for you. " Wes said with a fond smile.

The boys were clearing up and Sebastian was pacing he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go make sure Kurt was ok. But he didn't want to be too obvious.

Flint came over to him throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Sebastian, just go check on the little man, We all know thats why you're here pacing. I am sure he is fine but if it would make you feel better then go we don't mind." He said with a wink "Just make sure you knock, Don't startle him he can be a bit violent when you do. " He said with a laugh

Sebastian looked over at Wes who gave him a nod in agreement, So Sebastian headed up to Wes's room. He knocked on the door and didn't hear nothing he opened it a crack and could hear the shower still running he debated on whether to go in further or wait out here. Then he heard a noise over the shower. He went in to investigate. Once he got closer to the bathroom door he heard sobbing.

"Kurt? Are you OK? Can I come in. " He said softly knocking on the door.

"Bas? I...I'm not dressed. Just a minute ok." He said softly

Sebastian heard the water shut off and then some rustling and then the door finally opened billowing steam, It took a moment for the steam to clear and He saw Kurt, tears running down his cheeks a towel wrapped around his waist. Sebastian gulped as he watched the water drip down Kurt's collarbone. He then looked up into those beautiful eyes to see tears welling up.

"K, Baby what's wrong?"

Kurt went back into the bathroom grabbing something and gave it to Sebastian . At first Sebastian was confused why Kurt would give him the phone then he saw a message, Opening it his eyes narrowed and he started cussing. Load enough that some of the other boys came running . Sebastian was pacing clutching the phone wanting desperately to hit something.

"That son of a bitch, He has some nerve. I can't believe he would say shit like that. " Sebastian said pacing and trying hard not to find the hobbit.

Wes stepped in front of Sebastian while Nick and Jeff went over to Kurt to try and calm him down.

"Sebastian?What's going on?" Wes asked in concern he had a feeling he knew what it was but wasn't going to comment until he knew for sure.

"The hobbit felt the need to be an asshole and sent a message. I say we go find the little shit and show him exactly what we think of him." He said through clenched teeth.

He wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him until he felt some arms come around him hugging him close.

"Please Bas, Don't do that, I...I need you right now and if you do that you will go to jail. Please don't do anything stupid, We will figure out some other way to get him back, But for now please just stay with me. " Kurt said whispering into Sebastian's back.

Sebastian calmed down almost immediately. He turned to pull Kurt close. "Kurt I won't I will stay here with you. But he is an asshole and please don't listen to what he has said." Sebastian said softly into his hair.

"Bas, Just please stay here. Wes can I borrow some sweats I...I don't want to wear what I brought and then can I lay down?" Kurt said quietly not really looking at anyone.

"Kurt, whatever you need its yours. We will leave you alone for now but don't be surprised if you wake to a puppy pile ok. " Wes said hugging the smaller boy.

Kurt smiled at that. "Yes I know how you all get and thats fine Just let me rest a bit for now ok."

Wes nodded and started ushering the others out of the room. Kurt went to Wes's dresser and found what he wanted he headed to the bathroom to dress. At the door has Sebastian was about to leave Kurt said softly, "Bas? Can...can you stay please?"

Sebastian looked at him in surprise but nodded his head in agreement. " K ,I will be right here when you're done ok. " He said as he settled down on the desk chair waiting for Kurt to come back out.

When the door opened for a second time Sebastian looked up and couldn't help but smile. Wes's clothes were hanging off of Kurt, the shirt had slid off the shoulder, exposing his collarbone and shoulder. Sebastian took a breath before he spoke.

"Kurt are you ok? Please don't listen to anything that jerk said ok." he whispered getting up to pull Kurt into an embrace. Kurt let him with little resistance, Sebastian sighed when Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist. "What do you want to do?" He said into the smaller boys hair

"Can...can we lay down, I am tired again. " He said hesitantly

Sebastian nodded, pulling Kurt to the bed. He climbed in having Kurt lay in front of him like before. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy trying to comfort him.

"Is this ok Kurt." He whispered into the boys hair.

Kurt nodded "Yes, thank you so much Bas for doing this, I know its strange but I feel safe with you." He mumbled into his chest sleepily.

Sebastian smiled at him pulling him closer to his chest. He still couldn't believe all that had happened the last twenty four hours. He was feeling he was meant to be here. He watched as Kurt slept. He was startled out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. He recognized the ringtone and hurriedly picked it up before it woke up Kurt.

"Hello?

"Seb, baby how are you doing?" A cheerful voice asked.

"Mama, I'm pretty good so much has happened. I have so much to tell you and the girls." He said quietly

"Why are you whispering. Do you have company?" She asked in an amused tone. Not really expecting him to have company.

"Yes Mama, has a matter of fact I do" he said a bit smugly " but not in the way you think" he said trying not to convey his disappointment with the current situation.

"Sebby? What do you mean. Are you able to talk right now?

"Well he's asleep at the moment has long as he doesn't have anymore nightmares I can talk." He says sadly.

"Nightmares? What's going on Sebastian?

"Mama its kind of a long strange story. Are you sure you have time. It might just be easier if you and the girls came here then i can explain it to you all at once and you will see what i am talking about." He said with a sigh

"Ok Seb we will be there in about an hour." She said concern lacing her voice.

"Ok Mama I love you and please be careful." He said before hanging up. He sent a text to Wes to have him come to the room so he could explain what was going on. Has he waited he looked down and saw that Kurt's hair had fallen into his eyes he gently brushed it back. Not noticing the others in the room. He heard a throat clear, he looked up to see Wes and David standing in the doorway. He blushed as he noticed their smirks.

"How long have you been standing there?

"Long enough Seb, but please don't be embarrassed. Believe me he is someone most of us care for deeply and would do anything for. "Wes said quietly David looked at him oddly but didn't say anything for now.

"So Seb, why did you call us here it seems like hes ok."

"He is my Mom called and I kind of let it slip that I was here with someone. But told her it was unusual circumstances. Figured it would be easier to explain to her and my sisters in person rather than over the phone. But i just thought of something what if he doesn't want others besides us to know. Shit i should've made sure before i had them come. Now hes going to be angry with me."

"Why don't you ask me now Sebby." Kurt mumbled. Causing Sebastian to jump and Wes and David to snicker.

Sebastian blushed and looked down to see those beautiful eyes watching him. "Kurt I'm sorry my mom was kind of jumping to conclusions and I just need her to understand the situation."

"Seb its fine don't worry about it I'm sure some of the parents that remember me from before will want to know why I came back. I'm not sure if I am ready to meet new people though I hope your family will understand that.

"That's up to you Kurt either way I'm sure they will be fine with whatever we do."


	8. MEETING THE SMYTHES Chapter 8

**MEETING THE SMYTHES **

Sebastian sat nervously in the common room with Kurt. They were waiting for his family to arrive. He had just received a text from one of his sisters saying they were close. "Kurt are you sure you are ok with meeting them?" Sebastian asked worriedly

"Yes Bas I'm sure. Its only fair you kind of already met my dad and most the time he scares people so you made a pretty good impression with him since he was as nice and calm as he was. I'm actually surprised he had requested the rooming arrangement like he did. " Kurt said in surprise. " I mean always with Blaine it was 'Keep the door open' and 'Nothing better go down in the tent' , So to have him request that we either share a room or are close shocks me. " Kurt says shaking his head.

Sebastian was still in surprise at the turn of events himself. He wasn't really sure how he felt about having Kurt so close all the time. He was excited but at the same time scared. Dean Wallace had come to talk to them earlier in the day to let them know about the arrangements and when to expect Kurt to start school. As long as everything worked out the way the Dean wanted Kurt would be starting at Dalton in a weeks time. The boys would be taking turns to go with Kurt to Lima to get his stuff. Wes even had a volunteer list going. Which last time Sebastian looked at it was filling up pretty fast. Most of the boys had signed up to help Wes, David and Sebastian on the top of the list. Sebastian was a bit overwhelmed with all of these things happening. He never expected to be so close to someone so quickly and that others were so accepting of it, was a miracle in itself. With him being the new kid on campus he figured he would be alone for awhile before making many friends and here it was a week in and he had a bunch of them and one who could potentially be more in the future. Just then he got another text saying that the girls were coming in. He got up to meet them at the door.

"Mama, Sammy, Abby, so happy you could make it. " He said pulling each one into a hug.

"Sebby how are you dear? You sounded a bit upset when I talked to you earlier. What's going on?"

"Well Its a bit of a long story first of all I want you three to meet someone. Then we can all sit down and talk. "He said grabbing his mothers hand and leading her into the common room where Kurt was waiting.

Kurt sat a bit nervously he was trying to distract himself by watching out the window. He turned when he heard some footsteps and he came face to face with the Smythes. At first he wasn't sure how to react. But the eldest Smythe stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hello Dear, I'm Rene' Louise Smythe. This is Abigail Rene' and Samantha Louise. " she said kindly the other two girls coming forward to shake his hand. He blushed and stuttered "I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Its a pleasure to meet you ladies."

Rene' smiled at the boy before she said. " You are very handsome, and so polite where did our Sebby manage to find you?" She said with a smile.

"Well ma'am Its more like I found him. He was sitting in my favorite spot in one of the gardens when I arrived. I like to go there to think. Since I haven't been too Dalton in awhile thats the first place I stop before coming to the building. Once the boys see me I don't have a moments peace." He said with a fond smile.

Rene' grinned and said "Well maybe it was meant to be Kurt. Why don't we sit down and you tell us a little about yourself. If thats alright?" She said kindly.

"Yes Ma'am Its fine. Lead the way." He said giving a slight bow and indicating for her to pass. Once all were seated Kurt nervously started wringing his hands. Rene' reached across and took his hands in hers and said. " Whatever you want to tell us is fine. I am just intrigued by you. My boy is very particular about who he likes. For him to like you , means that you are special. I just want to know what he sees that makes you special to him. " This caused both boys to blush red. The girls were giggling at their brother.

"Honestly ma'am I don't know. We were kind of thrown together the last couple of days. Some bad things have happened to me recently and I was coming here to visit the boys. I wasn't expecting to find Bas or to get so attached so quickly. I am still a bit confused by the whole thing. Honestly it is weird. I have never in my life been so willing to let someone so close to me so quickly. Even my Ex was never this close to me. I don't know what it is about your son that causes me to open up like I do. But I think I like it. Right now I just want to be friends. I am getting over a very bad relationship. I was able to finally talk about it with Bas and the boys. I...I haven't been able to tell anyone the things that I have gone through. I was scared and thought that by talking about it, things would be worse. Bas convinced me to get it all out. He said sometimes talking about it is better than holding it all in. I just wish I didn't have to be so clingy to him all the time. I'm sure it is a bit annoying. But for some reason he is helping me stay calm. Or at least calmer. It might take a bit depending on what is going on."

Kurt looked at Rene' blushing at his confession. "I really hope this isn't going to be a problem." he whispered.

Rene' smiled gently at him " No Kurt, I'm glad that Sebastian is able to help you in that way. " She said has she grabbed the pale boys hands. " Sebastian doesn't often let others in so for him to be doing what he is is very unusual. Can I ask what has happened to you. If you don't want to say its fine." She asked with concern noticing how the boy stiffened up and how Sebastian moved closer pulling the smaller boy closer to his side.

Kurt looked sadly at the kind women in front of him and the girls to her side. He could see how she cared and was only asking him in concern. "Its a long story and not a pleasant one are you sure you want to hear this. " He asked quietly

Rene' looked at her girls and then back at the boys across from him. "Yes Kurt I want to know. Something has made my Seb very protective of you and I really would like to know why besides the outward appearance which both me and the girls can say you are a very handsome young man. We are almost jealous. " She said with a wink.

Kurt blushed burying his head slightly in Sebastian's shoulder. Kurt then took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them about the bullying, the transfer , blaine, and the assault from blaine and subsequent abuse from his supposed boyfriend. By the end of his tale the girls were all in tears.

"Oh Kurt, That is horrible. I can see why Sebby has grown attached so quick. He will have to tell you what happened, but lets just say there is a lot of similarities in your stories. How...how bad are the bruises?" She asked softly noticing how her son stiffened up and got angry. Kurt sighed pulling away from Sebastian he took off his shirt slowly has he turned to show his back to the girls. He heard them gasp and cry in earnest.

"That boy who said he loved you did this?" Rene' asked quietly

Kurt just nodded putting his shirt back on and settling close to Sebastian. Sebastian pulled him into a hug and watched as his mother and sisters tried to calm down.

"Mama, Sammy, Abby are you guys ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes Baby, It's just upsetting that someone has gone through so much and in such a short time. I'm so sorry Kurt No one should have to go through all that. Are you going to come to school here then or are you going to try and stay there?"

Kurt looks at the girls and smile softly. "Well my dad has already talked to the Dean and I will be starting back here in a week. I have a week to get my stuff here and will be boarding. Still not sure where my room is yet, Dean Wallace is still making the arrangements. I'm excited to come back here because I missed the boys. But at the same time I will miss my friends at Mckinley but I feel so much safer here. Even If the ND boys will protest and tell me they can protect me. I just don't want to chance being close to him. I'm scared of what he will do." He said softly beginning to curl in on himself.

Sebastian knew what was going on, and that if he went back to that place there was only one way to get him out of it.

"Kurt baby, Stop thinking about it. " He said shifting so Kurt could sit leaning against his chest.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention, He was lost in his memories and began to cry burying his head into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked at his family sadly before he said. "Most the time the only thing that seems to get him out of this funk is someone singing. I hope you guys don't mind that I will probably have to do that. Kurt Baby come back and sing with me ok. " He whispered in his ear.

"Innocence"

Waking up I see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant

Makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliance

Please don't go away

Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus]

Kurt slowly came out of his trance and began to sing with Sebastian. Surprising Sebastian's mother and sisters with his voice and how they seemed to blend together so well. Wes and some of the Warblers were coming back in to see how things were going when they heard Sebastian singing and soon Kurt joining in. They had all heard Kurt sing and a bit of Sebastian's voice the night before but to hear them together they were all very shocked and excited. They knew now was not the time but eventually Wes and the others planned on approaching the duo about singing a duet. The Warblers left, leaving the Smythes and Kurt alone for now.

Kurt blushed as he looked at the Smythe's "I am sorry you had to see that. I will leave you guys to talk. I don't want to impose anymore." Kurt said as he began to get up. He was embarrassed about his actions he needed to get away. But was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Turning he saw Mrs. Smythe looking at him with sadness.

"Kurt there is no need to leave. We came to see you and Sebastian. I am pretty sure Sebastian wants you to stay close. When he's protective of someone he doesn't really like to have them far from him. He will panic for a while until he knows you will be ok. Please sit down and talk to us tell us about your family and your friends." She said pulling him into a hug.

Kurt was shocked. This family was something else and he decided that it would be good to get to know them a little better. He smiled softly at Rene' nodding in agreement before sitting down next to Sebastian, Who seemed to be a bit lost.

"Bas, are you ok?" He asked quietly.

K, Please don't leave, I know you're nervous and embarrassed but they want to get to know you and I ...I guess I am kind of getting used to you being near. I can tell you are still hurting and you don't need to be alone right now. " He said softly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered at the sensations this caused him. But he smiled and settled close to Sebastian.

"I won't leave. Yes I was embarrassed, I just hate that people see this side of me. I have always tried to be strong." He said quietly

"Well you don't always have to be Kurt. I and the Warblers are here for you, my family and yours and the New directions. We all care for you and hate that you think you have to go through all this alone. I just wish i had been here from the beginning maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all that with your EX ." Sebastian said showing frustration

"Bas, We can't change the past though. Maybe its meant to be that you come into my life now. Maybe fate wanted us to meet the way we did. So you could show me what it means to have a person care for you the correct way. " He said smiling softly

Rene' watched the two boys and smiled big. She could tell that these two were going to be together for a long time. She hoped that they realized just exactly what this all meant fairly soon. She hated to see her son so hurt and not believing in love and this new boy, this angel who had gone through so much could be the one to show him that love, She glanced at her girls and could tell they were thinking along the same lines. Then Rene' thought about Kurt's name.

"Wait! Is your dad Congressman Hummel?" She asked in surprise.

Kurt blushed again, but smiled. "Yes thats my dad. " He said proudly.

"WOW thats amazing, He is so very much for the LGBTQ community and trying to get people to do more for them. " She said in shock. She had gone through a lot of things for Sebastian and IT was great that there was other parents out there to stand up for the rights of their children no matter what their orientation was.

Kurt smiled. "Yes I know I have had a few friends go through some bad stuff because their family didn't support them. I hate that anyone has to go through that. That there is that kind of closed mindedness in the world. I just wish they could all understand that we don't really choose who we fall in love with it just happens that way. Its no different than a person marrying someone of a different nationality or religion I know they all had to go through there own kind of trouble for that. I just wish people would understand love is love and to stop hating others for something they can't not change. That is one reason I love it here so much. People are so accepting and don't question or judge you passed on your orientation , religion or anything else that might make you different. They embrace you has and individual and get to know you and your wants and dreams. " HE said with a fond smile remembering the first day he met the Warblers and how they accepted him with open arms.

Rene' smiled. "Well then I am glad we found this place for Seb and that He has found you and the rest of the boys. I think you will all do each other some good. Kurt if you ever need anything don't hesitate to contact me. I will help with whatever I can. I would also like to say that it would be an honor to meet the father of a very special young man." She said smiling.

Kurt gave her a big smile and got up to pull her into a hug. "Thank you so much. I will most definitely do that and I will talk to dad about getting together soon. Thank you again, and thank you for raising such a wonderful son." He whispered into her ear.

She grinned and glanced at her boy who was watching Kurt with a look she hadn't seen in such a long time. She sighed in contentment. "NO problem Kurt, You let me know if he doesn't behave. " She said with a wink.

"Hey!" Sebastian said in indignation. "That was rude Mama. "

"I know Sebby baby, But you still love me right?"

He sighed but then smiled. "Yes Mama I still love you."

"OK boys let's go to dinner and talk some more I want to hear all about your new friends Sebastian and your old ones Kurt. "She said smiling standing up to head out the door the rest of the group following happily.


	9. MOVING DAY Chapter 9

The weekend had been an interesting one. Sebastian had introduced his mother and sisters to Kurt, they all seemed to get along very well. He was ecstatic about this. He knew that because of his feeling for Kurt, He wanted his family to like him as well. It was his hope that he and Kurt would eventually date. He knew he had to take things slow but he had no intention of giving up. Come Monday all the boys had figured out what they would do to help Kurt get settled in. Kurt had a few nightmares, Only Seb was able to calm him down. Sebastian and Kurt had woken to a few puppy piles, (As the dapper Wes would call them)Sebastian was slowly getting used to all of this. He was still struggling with the fact that these boys accepted him, no questions asked even Kurt accepted him.

As Sebastian was around Kurt more, He became further attached to the countertenor. He felt very protective of him. He had never felt like this about anyone besides his Mother and sisters. He was shocked at how fast he was falling for the boy.

Monday dawned bright,Finding Kurt Sebastian, Trent, Flint , Wes, and the student parking lot, getting ready to head to Lima for Kurt's things. Flint, Wes and Kurt had the bigger vehicles, Kurt and Sebastian in Kurt's, David with Wes and Trent with Flint. Their plan was to get as much moved as possible. That way Kurt had the week to get this dorm the way he wanted to and he wouldn't have to feel like he was bothering the boy's school schedule. Kurt would be rooming next to Sebastian and across the hall from Wes and David. Sebastian was happy about this arrangement. He had been worried that he would be put somewhere else. But apparently the Dean had talked to the Hummels who had requested that Kurt was close to Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked by this. If he had been in this kind of situation, His father would never have bothered to make sure that Sebastian was taken care of especially by another male. So to have Kurt's father request it was a bit of a shock. Sebastian realized that not all parents were like his father, but according to a lot of the boys here they where pretty much just dropped off and forgotten. The evidence was pointing more and more to the fact that Burt Hummel was a rare individual and that apparently Sebastian had his approval, which a lot of the boys said he should be very happy for because Burt could be a very intimidating man, who was very protective of his son.

"Pick whatever you want to listen too." Kurt said softly as he pulled out of the parking lot. The other two vehicles following close behind. Sebastian looked through Kurts Ipod , he saw he had a wide range of music. One of the list was untitled so he thought he would try that one. To his surprise it seemed to be recordings of Kurt singing. He glanced at Kurt and saw how he was blushing, he listened as it went through songs like Defying Gravity, I wanna hold your hand, I have Nothing, among so many others. The range with each was so different. Sebastian sat in awe at how very talented Kurt was.

Before the two boys knew it they were on the outskirts of Lima they made their way through town before coming to a stop in front of a two story house.

Wes and Flint pulled up behind Kurt. All the boys climbing out of their vehicles. Sebastian looked at the house curiously. It appeared to be fairly new, with a fenced in back yard and a garage. As they went inside Sebastian noticed how homy the place felt. He was looking around when he saw a picture of a women and what appeared to be a little kurt in a bowtie, HE went over to the picture realizing it wasn't the same woman he met with Mister Hummel. Kurt followed him and sighed"That my mother, He name is Elizabeth she died not long after that picture was taken, Carole who you met when you met my dad is my step- mom. They have only been together for a little over a year now." KUrt said softly. Sebastian turned to look at him and saw how sad he was. Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry K , But carole seems to love you." He said softly

"OH, I know and I love her to just in a different way then my mother. Carole is great. She never had a problem with my sexuality. She accepted me for me and fought along side my Dad when they found out about the bullying. I think soon I will feel comfortable enough to call her Mom." He said with a fond smile.

"K, That's great, that you feel that way. Your parents seem like very special people I am happy to have met them both." HE said with a grin. He wanted to ask about the bullying some more but wasn't sure how to approach it. He just let it go for now " SO where is your room?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kurt smiled grabbing his hand and led him and the rest of the boys down the hall to another door. When the door opened it revealed a set of stairs that went down. The others had been to Kurt's before so they knew what to expect. Sebastian was shocked, the room was more modern, than the rest of the house, there was two doors one he found out was the Kurt's bathroom, the other was a set of double doors that led to Kurt's impressive closet. When Kurt open it,Sebastian was shocked at all the designers and the amount there was. Kurt giggled at his look. "Bas, in case you couldn't tell from what I was wearing when I arrived at Dalton. The other day, I'm a bit of a fashionista." The other boys groaned.

"You have no idea Seb. We went shopping with him one time and lets just say I will never make that mistake again. My feet were killing me days after.

Kurt gave Wes a glare before turning to his Wardrobe with a sigh. "Well now comes the tough part. I have to decide what to take and what to leave. " He walked in with determination, and began flipping through his clothes. Sebastian stepped in with him, to see if he could help in some way. Kurt would hand him something and in turn he would hand it out to one of the boys who were waiting. Trent would pack it knowing how picky Kurt was about his clothes, none of the other boys would dare do that. While those three working on the clothes the others packed stuff that they remembered was at Dalton before.

"Hey Kurt what's with the crown and scepter? Where you Prom King?" Wes asked curiously.

Kurt blushed. "Um...NO Prom Queen" He mumbled. Sebastian stopped in shock. Looking at Kurt trying to see if he was joking. When he saw he wasn't he asked. "What the hell do you mean? " Kurt's head snapped up at Sebastian's tone. "I... will last years prom most of the student body, apparently ,did write in votes... for me has Queen." He whispered

"Then who the hell was the King? Sebastian asked getting angrier by the second. He could not believe that 1)people would do that and 2)that the teachers and principal let it happen.

"David Karofsky" He said causing the other boys to gasp in surprise.

"What the hell Kurt, wasn't he your main tormentor, the reason you came to Dalton, in the first place." Wes said angrily. "Where the hell was Blaine. Prom was after you transferred back wasn't it, When supposedly it was better thats what Santana told you wasn't it."Wes asked.

"Blaine was there he asked me to dance after Karofsky ran off. Like the chicken shit he was. " Kurt muttered trying to forget the whole ordeal. He wasn't sure if he should tell them that Blaine didn't step in right away, how he had to stand there in humiliation, trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't realized the last part was heard by Sebastian and Wes.

"What do you mean the chicken shit he was?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed and said. "He didn't step up right away I was standing there looking around humiliated before he even bothered to step up. I never plan on going to Prom again. I have had enough of being Humiliated, " He said with a sigh turning back to his closet and flipping though more clothes.

"Kurt, you won't have to worry about that anymore. " Sebastian said.

"I know, I just wish I had a better time for my possible last dance." He said sadly

"Who said it would be you last dance. We do have dances and stuff like that." Wes said with a grin.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Really I didn't know you did. I wasn't here for very long. " He said quietly.

"Well we have a joint one with the Crawford girls at the end of the year. So don't worry Kurt you will have your dance and it will be a better one anyway. "

"That would be great Wes thank you for telling me that." He said with a smile hugging Wes, Much to the boy's surprise. Wes turned red and mumbled " You're Welcome Kurt "

Kurt grinned and went back to sorting his clothes has he got closer to the back he pushed his uniforms from cheerleading and football aside, Sebastian saw them and said. "Wait why do you have a football and cheerleading Uniforms?" He asked curiously. Kurt blushed trying not to look at him. "I...I was a cheerleader and played on the football team for one game." He mumbled going back to his clothes.

"Wait! What? When? Why? "The boys asked in wonder. This was news to all of the Warblers and Sebastian was intrigued he had to admit, when Kurt said he was on the cheerleading squad his mind began to wander. Someone finally punched him on the arm before he came out of his trance.

"Bas?Are you OK? "Kurt asked softly while the others were snickering around them. Wes noticed Sebastian's blush and stated. "I think our Bas just had a naughty daydream Kurtie." He said with a chuckle causing Sebastian's blush to darken and Kurt to turn red as well.

"I...Ohhh I see." Kurt mumbled before turning back to his closet not commenting anymore. He really wasn't sure what to make of that. When he finally felt like he had the clothes he wanted he walked out of the closet, looking over how Trent had packed things for him. He smiled when he saw what he had done. "Thank you Trent, you did a good job. I really appreciate all your help , Now I guess all that's left is hauling all this out to the cars. " He said with a sigh.

Just then he heard the door open upstairs and Puck hollering.

"PRINCESS? Are you here? " Kurt blushed at the name. Noticing how Sebastian reacted to it.  
"Down here Noah." He hollered back. Much to the surprise of the Warblers. The boys heard stomping and then two boys appeared at the bottom of the stairs. One very tall , the other muscular and sporting a mohawk and a blonde muscular boy.

Sebastian eyed the two boys.

"Hey Princess, How are you. We haven't seen you for a few days is everything ok. Blaine and everyone has been very worried." Kurt stiffened up at the name and flinched when Noah went to put his arms around his shoulders. Noah was shocked he hadn't had that problem with his Princess for a long time.

"Princess? What's going on? You know I won't hurt you? Right? " He asked with confusion and a hurt look.

"Noah, I...I'm sorry. Just ... some things have happened recently and well lets just say I am a bit flinchy right now. " He said turning and walking over to Sebastian and wrapping his arms around him.

Noah arched his eyebrow when he saw Kurt go over to the Tall preppy, He didn't remember ever seeing him before. "Who the hell are you? What the hell is wrong with Princess? " He asked in anger. Stepping closer to the taller boy. Kurt stepped between them hurriedly,  
"Noah calm down, he hasn't hurt me. In fact for some reason, hes the only one who can seem to calm me down right now. Let's all head upstairs and get comfortable. There are some things you guys need to know. I hope you are fine with Seb and the others telling you I might not be able to. " He said grabbing a hold of Sebastian's hand and headed up the stairs the others following close behind. He montioned Sebastian to sit in the chair while the others took the couches.

"Bas? Will you tell them what happened. I don't think I can right now. " He whispered to him after settling in Sebastian's lap, Shocking, Noah, Sam, and Finn. They had never seen Kurt like this unless it was with his girls. The only time he was like this with the girls was when something bad happened. Noah was worried because of that fact alone.

"It's bad isn't it?" He mumbled. Noticing the sad look the Warblers had on their faces.

"Yes, First off let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Smythe. I just started last week at Dalton. I met Kurt on Friday when he had come to visit the Warblers. I assume you at least have seen the others before right? "He asked curiously. The boys all nodded in agreement. "OK, Good now first off, I don't know all the details from before Kurt has told us quite a bit. But I have a feeling that its not all. Has for why at the moment I see to be the only one to calm him down, I ...Well I honestly don't know why this is happening. For some reason Kurt seems to trust me and will only let others touch him if I am close. I am told he is generally not like this unless he is feeling really bad and only the girls seem to be able to calm him down. Before you all get all defensive or anything I have met Burt and He seems to be ok with all this that is going on. Now, to put you at ease I have been through some similar things that Kurt is now going through, So I would like you to know that I would never do anything to Hurt him in anyway, especially like he has been recently. Now I am pretty sure you noticed how he flinches a certain name. Well It appears that, Now there is no easy way to say this, But he was being abused by him." Sebastian said sadly feeling how Kurt was trembling and pulled him closer to calm him down.

"WHAT? " Noah said. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like the hobbit. That little bastard better run. " Noah said getting up to head to the door. Kurt heard him and jumped up off of Sebastian running after Noah.

"Noah please, Please don't do anything, Dad is taking care of it, None of you are allowed to do anything that will get you in trouble. Please Noah I don't want you in jail. I know you care but I want you ok and safe. " He mumbled pulling NOah into a hug burying his head in his chest. At first Noah wasn't sure how to react Kurt very rarely touched him like this. Noah finally wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and mumbled. "OK PRINCESS. I will behave. But what are you going to do you know what's Satan and Aretha find out his balls will be on a platter. "

Kurt sighed. "I know Noah I am going to have to sit down and talk to the rest of them. I wont be coming to school anymore . I don't feel safe there. I am going back to Dalton. "He whispered.

"Wait? What Dude, We can make sure he doesn't do anything. Kurt Please don't leave us." Finn said jumping up looking at his brother sadly.

"Finn I am sorry, I just can't I need to be a place I am safe and at Dalton they have guards and stuff YOu boys aren't always here between football and everything. He...He even has done stuff here when no one has been home. I ... I don't even feel safe alone in my own house . I can't live like this anymore. I am sorry but I need to do this. If I don't I...I am not sure what will happen. " He said quietly.

The boys were shocked that Blaine had the nerve to abuse Kurt in his home. Sam and Finn had tears in their eyes and Noah was just pissed off. He was losing his Princess, Yet again. He wanted to punch something or maybe someone even if he promised Kurt he wouldn't do anything to land him in jail. He really wanted to beat that little bastard.

"How bad Kurt? How bad did he hurt you?" Noah asked darkly. Causing Sebastian and the other Warblers to shudder. They could tell that he was angry and were happy not to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"Bas, Can you help me. " He mumbled coming into the living room standing in front of the taller boy. He nodded slightly before helping Kurt lift his shirt over his head, turning him so the Three boys could see his back. Kurt heard some grumbling and what sounded like someone mumbling "Fuck" Sebastian pulled the shirt down, before pulling Kurt too him. Kurt turned and looked at the other three boys. He saw how Noah was clenching his fists and was vibrating with rage. "Noah,? Please calm down You promised."  
"I know I did Princess. But I am really thinking I shouldn't have made that promise. "He said through Clenched teeth. "He was supposed to love you and protect you. Why the hell does he think he has the right to even live after he hurt you like that. Please Princess don't tell me he forced you to do anything?" Noah asked

"Noah that is why he started abusing me because after he... assaulted me in the parking lot of the bar I was scared and wouldn't let him do anything at all not even kissing me, I didn't feel safe or that I could trust him. Which obviously I couldn't so after I started refusing he... he started the abuse. I tried to be strong and hoped he would realize what he was doing and stop, but it didn't it just got worse and then he started with the verbal and the controlling behaviour. When Nicky asked me if I was alright I kind of broke down in front of the boys. Then Wes called Dad, Dad came to Dalton to talk to us and then talked to the Dean. Somehow the Dean has arranged for me to apply for some scholarships and stuff to help pay for my tuition but I will be finishing High school there. I don't think these guys would be happy unless I did and if I didn't I have a feeling Mckinley would have a bunch of new students." Kurt said with a fond smile at the Warblers.

Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes, Kurt heard angry mumbling. He looked up to see that Noah ,Finn, and Sam all looked ready to kill. "You boys need to calm down. Dad is going to take care of it. I don't want anyone to get into trouble over this please. I know you want to protect me but right now this is the best for all concerned." Kurt mumbled giving the three boys a pout.

"Shit Kurt you know that is not fair I can never resist your pout. OK FINE I will behave."Puck said in defeat much to the amusement of the other Warblers. "I just know the boy better run before Satan and Aretha find out.

'Noah its Santana and Mercedes Please use their correct names. " Kurt said with a sigh sitting back down on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled nuzzling into his neck.

The others watched in amusement. Noah smirking and said "So should we warn Brittnay about your new dolphin Kurt." He said laughing.

Kurt glanced up and gave him a glare. "I don't know Noah considering I am not sure he is my new dolphin. We are just getting to know each other right now. We don't want to upset Britt now do we?" HE asked softly.

Noah thought for a minute and said" NO I guess not. Love that girl so much don't want to hurt her at all. But make sure you tell when it happens Princess, You know she will be upset if you don't "

"I will Noah don't worry. Thank you boys for being ok with all this. I know its kind of a shock especially after what i have gone through. But there is something about this Meerkat that makes me feel safe, I don't know what it is. " He said glancing at Sebastian eyes wide blushing at the look Sebastian was giving him.

Sebastian was shocked that Kurt was telling these boys all this. They must be some pretty special people in Kurt's life. Which means he had to make an effort to get to know them better.

"I know you guys are very protective I just want to say. SO am I , Kurt has kind of walked into my life and changed things. For the better. I don't intend on messing that up. I think since it is apparent we will be around each other often we should get to know one another. How does that sound?"

"Well I have to say what you have shown me so far has proved that you will be good for him So i am fine with that. " Noah said reaching over to shake his hand. "But we still feel it is our duty to warn you, you hurt him we hurt you understood?" Noah asked Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, "Yes I totally understand, Just ask my sister's how protective I am of them"

This statement seemed to intrigue the boys and Kurt moaned in the background. "Bas you might have wanted to keep that little tidbit of news to yourself. Now they will bug you to introduce them. "He said fondly rolling his eyes at the three boys.

"Well, Like I said I am pretty protective so has of right now, they are not meeting them. We will see later down the road what happens." He said with a stern look. He had an idea these boys would be good for his sisters but he had to get to know them first. But there actions when it comes to Kurt spoke volumes in Sebastian's opinion.

The blonde, Sam Sebastian thought his name was commented. "Totally understood dude. I wont push, not sure about this one but I will keep him in line. OH Kurt by the way. The others know you're in town so you should probably expect visitors soon. Even Hobbit I am sorry to say. "

Kurt glanced at Sam in surprise, "No, I can't see him please don't let him in." He said trembling

Noah went over to Kurt to kneel in front of him. "Princess don't worry, we wont let that asshole in here ok. There is enough of us to put a stop to that." Just then the door bell rang. Kurt looked at the door in fear. He jumped up and raced to his room. Sebastian went after him, comment on the way, "Can you take care of them and make sure it isn't that little shit. I will go calm him down. Nick come down when the coast is clear ok."

Nick nodded in agreement, Watching has Seb hurried down the stairs. Once he was down there Noah went to answer the door. Upon opening it he saw the rest of the New Directions and the little shit, who clearly had a death wish. "Everyone but Blaine is allowed in here. Blaine I suggest you leave. I am very pissed at you and right now is not a good time to be here. There are others here who will not hesitatie to hurt you. So I would get your Hobbit ass out of here and go back to the Shire.

Noah watched as the others filed in silently, They had a feeling something bad happened and were not going to argue with Noah about Blaine. Blaine glared at Noah and started to head in only to be blocked by not only Noah but Sam and Finn . "You heard him Blaine Leave now. Or we are calling the cops." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Blaine huffed, and said "You will regreat this." Turning on his heels and heading home. Fuming the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10 NEW DIRECTIONS

NEW DIRECTIONS

The New Directions all filed in, shocked to find some Warblers there.

"Well that explains the extra cars, but not why you are all here. Didn't you have school today?" Santana says with a glare at the boys.

"Tana are we going to Hogwarts?" Brittany whispered. Some snickered before Santana Glared at them yet again.

"No Britt, I think they are here to see Lady Hummel." She said causing the Warblers to give her dirty looks.

Noticing this Noah stepped in. "Boys don't worry, She doesn't mean anything by it. It kind of is like how I call him Princess. We all care a lot for him. He knows this and has accepted the names" He said seriously. "Besides we have some matters to discuss and Can't do that if you are fighting. Everyone park it, We are going to be here awhile. Head Preppy, you want to take over?" Noah asked Wes

Wes nodded with a sad smile. "OK first off it is good to see you all again, I just wish it was under better circumstances. As I am sure most of you know Kurt came to Dalton this weekend for a visit. Now I don't know if you noticed anything different with Kurt recently. But from our conversations with him we knew something was wrong. Now I know what I am about to tell you will upset you. His dad and Carole know, due to me calling them to Dalton to tell them. Anyway because of what Kurt told us we in turn told his parents. Kurt, Will be joining us at Dalton for the remainder of the school year.

There was chaos throughout the room.

"But we just got our dolphin back, why would he leave us again." Brittany said sadly.

Noah went over and knelt in front of her. "Britt, Do you want Kurt to be safe?" He asked softly

She sniffled and nodded her head yes."Well Britt that is why he is going to Dalton. He is not safe here anymore." He said pulling her into a hug. He knew it would be hard on Brittany , she loved her Dolphin so much.

"You don't only mean McKinley, Do you Puck?" MIke asked in concern

Noah got up shaking his head sadly. " NO I mean Lima, His own home isn't safe anymore." He said softly rubbing his head in frustration.

"Who is hurting my Boo. " Mercedes asked angrily.

"First off we all have to remember, Burt is taking care of things. You all have to promise not to retaliate." Wes said seriously

All nodded in agreement, they had a feeling it was bad if they were made to promise such a thing. "OK, Now please let me tell you all I know, before you say anything. This is hard enough and it will be the second time I have had to do this the first being with Kurt's parents and believe me that was a scary thing to do. I know you were all present for the bullying in the past. But something happened recently that Kurt has been keeping from everyone. The night before the play, Blaine and Kurt went to a gay bar called Scandals, WIth some friend of Blaine's. According to Kurt Blaine danced the whole time with this other guy, He only ever saw Blaine Drink one. But when they were leaving Blaine tried to force Kurt to be intimate in the back of Kurt's car. Thankfully Kurt was on top or we would probably not be having this discussion. Once Kurt was able to get away from Blaine. Blaine yelled at him calling him names and punched him in the gut before leaving. " Wes said. He waited for a few moments before continuing.

"Because of this Kurt has been avoiding anything intimate with Blaine, Causing Blaine to act out and abuse Kurt. Kurt has bruises all over his back. He is very leery of anyone but Seb touching him at the moment."

Mercedes glanced up. "Wait who is Seb?" She asked in confusion. She knew most of the main Warblers that Kurt had hung out with she didn't recall a Seb in the bunch.

The Warblers all grinned. "He transferred in last week. He's a good guy. He is already very protective of Kurt. " Nick said in amusement.

"Burt is ok with this?" Artie asked in surprise

"OK with what?" They all turned to see Burt walking through the doorway. He stopped in surprise at all the people in his house.

"This new Preppy Sebastian?" Santana asked

Burt smiled. " Yeah I am more then ok. You will see why when you see them together. By the way where are they?" Burt asked glancing around not seeing his son or the new boy.

"Well when we heard a knock, he went downstairs. I had told Rachel that Kurt was here and figured Blaine would be with them. We got rid of him and then filled the other in on what happened." Finn said.

"I will go tell them the coast is clear." Nick said hurrying down the steps.

"So boys how was he this weekend?" Burt asked with concern. He noticed all the sad looks on the Warblers.

"Honestly, Sir Not good he hasn't slept well. He sleeps better when there is more of us. But he is still waking up from the nightmares.

Burt nodded sadly, "Well I hope once he's there all the time things will be better."

Just then they heard footsteps. "Daddy, I missed you." Kurt said softly going to his father and pulling him into a hug nuzzling into his neck inhaling the scent that only his father seemed to have. He relaxed instantly and sighed.

"How are you kiddo?" Burt asked softly, rubbing gentle circles on his sons back. "Sebastian its good to see you again. I hope this isn't all too much for you."He said sincerely , really appreciating what this boy was doing for his son.

"No sir, I will gladly do it. I hope things are well with you." Sebastian said

"Just missing Kurt, But other then that things are good."He said

Some of the Warblers moved to the floor by this time leaving the chair and a spot on the couch open. Burt motioned Sebastian to the chair, while he took up the spot on the couch. At first Kurt was content to sit with his father but after a bit he moved over to sit on Sebastian surprising the New Directions.

"Kurtie, Is this your new Dolphin. "Brittany asked sincerely, much to the amusement of the others in the room.

Kurt blushed burying his head in the crock of Sebastian's shoulder and neck. Sebastian blushed at the comment. He assumed that she meant boyfriend he smiled gently at her and said.

"What is your name?" He said smiling

"Brittany, So are you Kurtie's new dolphin. He needs a new one. His old one hurt him. He wasn't supposed to do that, you don't hurt someone you love. I hope Lord Tubbington does something once he hears about it, He is not going to be happy, We love Kurtie and hate when he is hurt. " She said tears in her eyes.

Sebastian smiled softly at her. "Come here Brittany let me tell you a secret. " He said waving her closer to him. When she was close enough he whispered in her ear. "Do you think Kurt would like me to be his Dolphin?"

She pulled back and looked at him a huge smile crossing her face, She leaned in and whispered. "Yes, He likes you I don't think he ever did what he is doing with you now. You will keep him safe right you won't hurt my Dolphin." she asked seriously

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I Promise Brittany, You have my word I won't do that."

Brittany gave a huge grin, before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck in a huge hug.

"OK good then welcome to the family Sebby. " She said with a grin settling on the floor by him resting her head on his knee.

The rest of the group watched in astonishment has Brittany pulled Sebastian into a hug and then settled down by him.

"Well I think its safe to say that if Brittany approves then we should do the same. " Santana said with a soft smile she only had for Britt. The rest nodded in agreement. The realized that Britt had never done something like that with Blaine. Maybe she saw something that the rest didn't. But either way for Burt and Brittany to accept Sebastian after such a short time, the others figured they could do the same.

Sebastian was again surprised at what was happening. He knew that this girl cared deeply for his Kurt and that if anyone was going to approve or disapprove of him it would be her. When she pulled him into a hug he was startled. He wasn't expecting that and then to have her sit down by him resting her head on his knee, he was even more shocked. This place was so very different than what he expected. He never expected to find so many friends so quickly and to in turn possibly meet the one he would spend the rest of his life with. It was scaring him how much he thought of Kurt being there down the road.

He glanced up looking at the others in the room surprised at the acceptance they were showing he blushed under their stares. "By the way I am Sebastian Smythe since I am not sure if we had established that yet. I am new to Dalton has of last week. " He said with a smile

"OK Preppy, What exactly are your intentions with my Boo. He has gone through alot lately and doesn't need anymore people hurting him. " Mercedes said seriously Kurt sighed when he heard Mercedes, but didn't say anything he knew it wouldn't do any good, and that she wouldn't rest until she made sure he was safe.

Sebastian looked at her consideringly, "Like I told Burt here. That I will be whatever Kurt wants me to be. I know right now he needs a friend and someone to help him through all this. I will not push or ask for more unless he is ready. That is if he is ever ready. As long as I can be his friend I will be ok with things. I am not saying I don't want more. But we just met and not under the best circumstances. I don't want it to be the same for him as it was before. I want to be sure he has what he needs and feels safe. I have been in a similar situation and I know how it feels to be treated like Kurt has. It is not a fun place to be and very hard thing to handle. I took things in the wrong direction when it happened to me. I tried the whole sex without love and the drinking and building walls to protect my heart. I have never wanted anyone to get close to me like that again.

Kurt ...well he somehow from the moment I met him has crashed those walls. He has made me hope for love and affection again, and these boys here have opened their arms to me accepting me no questions asked. It has been an odd week for me. I am still trying to process all that has happened. But I know at this moment I wouldn't change anything that has happened. I am extremely grateful to my father for making me go to Dalton even though I know the main reason he did was to get rid of his disgrace of a son. But I know with the love of my mom and sisters and the caring of these boys right here I will be ok. " Sebastian said pulling Kurt close to himself ducking his head into Kurt's hair to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. He then felt a soft touch on his head and looking up he saw Mercedes with tears in her eyes. She pulled him into a hug, Squishing Kurt in the process. "Its alright Boo you have us now and We are happy you came to us. We hope things do work out for the best for the two of you. But just know as long as you have the best intentions with Kurt and don't hurt him like midget did then you will always have us. If you need anything don't hesitate to call us ok." She said pulling back looking Sebastian in the eyes "Promise me you will." she whispered.

Sebastian gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. "I Promise, Thank you all so much" He said. He felt Kurt tightening his grip on him, his breathing evening out. "He's asleep" He said softly reaching up to run a hand through Kurt's hair. Causing the smaller boy to lean into his touch with a sigh.

The rest of the New Directions watched as Kurt didn't seem to put up a fight and in fact seemed to enjoy Sebastian playing with his hair. Tina smiled and said "You know the only time he lets us girls do that is when he is feeling bad, You have obviously shown him something that he feels safe enough to let you do that whenever. HIs hair is his pride and joy, He always spends so much time fixing it. You should feel honoured that he lets you do that." She said with a wink.

Sebastian smiled. "So I have heard. Wes, told me he has rarely seen Kurt like this. He has been surprising us all with how he has been with the cuddles lately, Don't get me wrong I for sure don't mind. But being told he doesn't do this often and then have him do it with me so much is kind of strange. " He said softly looking down at Kurt who was still snuggled into him.

"So boys do you have everything packed?"Burt asked sadly. He hated to see his boy go, but he knew it would be for the best. He knew Kurt had been happy at Dalton and had missed it.

"Mr. Hummel sir, We have it all packed just need to load it into the cars, which we should do soon. We still have to make it back and unload before curfew. "Wes said regretfully, He loved visiting the Hummels. IT had been a long time since his last visit. He also knew that even though Kurt loved Dalton , He loved his father more and would miss him terribly. It was going to be a tough couple of weeks for Kurt while he got settled in and hopefully he would be able to sleep like he needed to.

"Well lets get the cars loaded. Sebastian do you mind staying here with Kurt and the girls I hate to wake him when he's finally sleeping. " Burt asked has he stood

"No sir its fine, IF you're sure you don't need my help." Sebastian said. He didn't want to appear lazy or anything like that.

Son, You are helping more than you know. So please don't feel like you aren't. He needs you in this way. So just be there for him ok." Burt said giving Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze has he walked past. The Warblers got up and started to haul the boxes out to the cars with the help of the New Direction boys they were able to get it done quickly. Burt ordered Pizza for the bunch of them. Before Kurt and the Warblers had to go back to Dalton.

Sebastian loved the atmosphere and the acceptance of all of these people, He had so much to tell his mom when he talked to her next. He found that Britt was a sweetheart and could understand why Santana was so protective of her. The other New Directions where all interesting in their own way. HE had never seen such an odd assortment of people who seemed to be close. They had told him stories of all things Kurt. He was surprised at all that he had gone through and to remain so strong during all that was just amazing to him.

After all had eating and they had waken Kurt up to get him to eat something. Wes said it was time to head back to Dalton.

"I promise Britt, I will visit as much as I can, you know you can come over to Dalton too. If you feel the need before the weekends. I love you Britt, Be good and don't let Lord Tubbington talk you into doing anything bad ok." Kurt said has he pulled the blonde into a hug. He proceeded to give a hug to all the New Directions even the boys. "Please take care of each other. " He said softly before he went over to Sebastian and grabbed his hand while handing him his keys. Much to the surprise of all in the room. Kurt's car was his baby and didn't let anyone but his dad behind the wheel. They were all seeing more and more that Sebastian was someone special to Kurt.

Burt smiled softly before pulling Kurt into a hug. "You call me every night Kiddo. Come home as often as you want and you boys all know you are welcome here whenever. "Burt said looking at the Warblers. " He then proceeded to pull Sebastian into a hug. "Son you take care of yourself too, I know you want to be there for Kurt but you need to make sure you stay healthy as well. I expect to see you with Kurt on the weekends, OK."

"I will sir, Thank you so much, if its ok I would like to bring my mom and sisters around soon to meet you. " Sebastian said softly.

"They are more than welcome here. I would love to meet the women who raised such an amazing young man. " Burt said with a smile.

He followed the boys to the door and watched as they all got in their cars to leave. He waved until he couldn't see them anymore, With a sigh he headed back into the house. It never was the same when Kurt wasn't around, But he knew he had to do this in order for his son to be safe. He put a smile on for the New Directions and sat down to catch up with them.


	11. Chapter 11 SETTLING IN

SETTLING IN

Two hours after leaving Lima the boys pulled into the Dalton Parking lot. David texted the rest of the Warbler's to get help unloading the cars. Sebastian had to try and shake Kurt awake. He glanced up when he heard a quiet tap on his window . He rolled the window down and looked at Wes. "I hate to wake him do you think you would be able to get him to his dorm, while the rest of us get his things. " Sebastian glanced back at Kurt and nodded. "Yeah I should be able too. Someone will need to open doors and such for me but other then that I am pretty sure I can get him there. " He said has he climbed out of Kurt's car opening Kurt's door quietly and gently unbuckling him before he placing an arm under his knees and one behind his back, carrying him bridal style up to the building Jeff hurrying ahead to open doors. Kurt mumbled some has Sebastian picked him up but quickly settled into his embrace wrapping his arm around the back of his neck. Some of the other Warblers were snickering but didn't comment. When they got to Kurt's room Jeff opened the door for them and hurried in to pull the cover back on the bed. Sebastian gently placed Kurt on the bed, before removing Kurts shoes.

"I don't know what we should do, I know he doesn't like to sleep in his clothes he is so adamant about not having his clothes wrinkle. "Jeff said with a frown.

"Well I sure am not going to undress him. HE might take that the wrong way. " Sebastian said quietly

"Seb he wears layers. You won't have to see much. Just help me at least with his pants. I don't know how he manages to breath half the time with these on. "  
" Are you sure he is going to have underwear on, I mean seriously how can he get these on if he had something under. " Sebastian comments.

Jeff gives him a funny look. "Seb have you been leering."He said with a laugh

Sebastian sputtered. "Well I am sorry, He is hot, I can't help but look. I mean seriously I know I am not the only one. I have caught most of you looking at one time or another and I haven't been around him that long. " he said with a pout.

"I admit he is gorgeous but he is also a friend and right now thats all he needs, Besides I am pretty sure most of us won't try anything because a new warbler has his eye on him. " Jeff says with a wink

"I...OH I didn't expect that, you have all knowing him longer. There is no need to hold back. " He says softly

Jeff looks at him like hes stupid. "Really Seb? Have you seen the way he is with you. We are not going to interfere with that. We want Kurt to be happy and he seems so comfortable with you. We are not going to jeopardize that. We all love him and want to see him happy Seb. " Jeff said brushing Kurt's hair out of his face. "So come over here we need to get these things off and if you're worried about seeing more then you should right now when we pull his pants down close your eyes. " Jeff said has he reached forward and unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants. Seb climbed on the bed to get to the other side and helped Jeff by raising his hips has Jeff pulled the pants down. To Sebastian's great relief Kurt was wearing underwear albeit very tight underwear that left nothing to the imagination. He took a deep breath and then reached up to unbutton his shirt lifting him up slightly they removed his shirt leaving him in his underwear and t shirt.

He climbed off the bed to head to his room. "Seb you might want to stay in here at least until he wakes up. He will be really confused when he wakes and don't want him panicking I will stay here while you go get changed hopefully the others will have the boxes up here soon. " HE said has he heard some noise out in the corridor.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Give me a few minutes and I will be back I need to call my Mom real quick too. "

"Thats fine I will wait here. "Jeff said has Nick and Wes entered with boxes followed by david and flint .

"Hows he doing?" Wes asked softly.

"He hasn't woken up once. He must be exhausted, Seb is changing and will come back in to be with him. I don't think he should be alone his first night here especially since he fell asleep on the way over he might be confused about where he is. "Jeff said quietly glancing at Kurt as he shuffled in his sleep.

"Yeah thats a good idea. The others know about what's going on and are fine with that, they all just want him to be ok. Do you think Seb is doing ok with all of this. I mean it is a lot to unload on him. Especially since he just barely moved in himself. " Wes asked curiously

"You know I think hes doing fine. I think he wants to do this. We aren't forcing him to do it. He has attached himself to Kurt. No idea why but its almost like they were meant to be together. I think even if we tried to stop him we couldn't " Jeff said thoughtfully

Wes thought about it and nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. Hes not going to leave Kurt and Have a feeling Kurt wouldn't do to good if he did. " Just then more of the Warblers came in with more of Kurt's things. It was a good thing he had a week to get settled . He was able to bring quite a few things and would need the time to get organized.

Sebastian meanwhile had finished changing and was calling his mom.

"Hello baby, How are you doing" She asked

"Mama, I am ok. We just got back from Kurt's house. He is officially moved in. " He said excitedly .

"Good, I am happy he is. Will his father be able to take care of things with that boy?"

"I don't know Mama we didn't really talk about that. Wes had to explain to Kurt's friends what was going on. Kurt had a bit of a panic attack when they all showed up because none of them knew what was going on and that asshole had the nerve to show up. But Kurt's step brother and his two friends made him leave. I had to get Kurt to calm down before we were able to talk to his friends. HE is sleeping now the boys are unloading all his things. I will be heading back in there when I get off the phone with you. Jeff thought it would be best if he wakes up he might be confused about where he is and what is going on. Also Mr. Hummel would like to meet you and the girls at some point." He said with a slight laugh

" Well if his father is anything like that wonderful boy, Then I would be more than happy to meet him. Just let us know when for sure and we will be there. And Sebby make sure you take care of yourself has well ok. " She said in concern

"I will Mama, I have to so I can be there for him." He said softly

"Oh Sebby, You know I love you and am so happy for you. " She said happily

"Yes Mama, I love you too and thank you." He said a blush starting to appear.

"Good night baby, Sleep well"

"Night Mama"

Sebastian smiled as he hung up he gathered his things for tomorrow and headed to Kurt's room.

When he entered he saw that all the boxes were stacked against one wall. Jeff, Nick , David, Flint , Trent and Wes were all still in the room talking quietly .

"How did your talk with your mom go." Jeff asked when he noticed Sebastian at the door.

"Good, she told me to let her know when they were going to meet Burt. She of course is worried about me and my taking care of myself. " He said with a grin.

The boys smiled. They could understand that. They didn't want him to neglect himself either. "Well thats understandable. Just make sure you do ok. We don't need you both not doing well. We hate that Kurt is, not sure how we would handle you as well. " Wes said softly squeezing his shoulder. "We will leave you two alone. If you think he needs the puppy piles let us know and we will be back. Hopefully he will sleep through the night. " Wes said has he walked passed Sebastian and the other boys followed suit. Jeff patting him on the back has he passed. "Take care of each other ok." He said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled as the boys left and quietly crawled into bed next to Kurt. Once he was settled he felt Kurt shuffle closer and wrap an arm around his waist he smiled and rested his head on top of Kurt's .

Sebastian woke a little while later to sobbing. Kurt had rolled over in his sleep and was facing away from Sebastian. Sebastian moved closer pulling Kurt to his chest. "K? What's wrong? " He whispered

"I'm sorry Bas I didn't mean to wake you. I moved over hoping I wouldn't " He said softly

"K, Its fine. Why are you crying? " He said his hand reaching up to wipe the tears from Kurt's cheeks.

"I...I Just...What's wrong with me Bas? Why do all the Gay guys I have met so far feel the need to be abusive to me. What did I do wrong. Am I ugly, Can they not stand the sight of me ? I mean what am I doing wrong." He sobbed. Turning around to curl into Sebastian's chest his hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"Ohhh Kurt, No baby, Its not you at all. Its them they are the ones with the issues. You are beautiful, both inside and out. I think that beauty and your spirit scares them. From what I hear you never let them get you down. The bullies never broke you Kurt. You are strong and sometimes that scares people, they don't know how to handle that. But don't let what they did make you think you are the one that is wrong. You aren't Kurt. A guy would be lucky to have you in his life." Sebastian whispered his hands wrapped around Kurt one carding through his hair the other rubbing circles on his back to help calm him down.

"Are you sure Bas? Its not me that is messed up." Kurt whispered his sobs slowing down.

"Yes baby, I am sure. You are a wonderful, caring person. The likes of which I never expected to meet. I am sooo happy to have met you and have the opportunity to get to know you better. " He said pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt sighed laying his head on his shoulder. "I hope so Bas, Because I would like to get to know you as well. I just hope I am not a disappointment to you." He said

"Kurt I don't think you could ever be a disappointment, You have been nothing but amazing so far. I don't know if I would have made it through all that you have. Just remember there are people here who care deeply for you and want to see you happy. I think your Brittnay would be upset if she sees you sad anymore. "

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Yes she would. She doesn't handle that kind of stuff well. I love that girl so much. I don't know what you said to her but I think you have made yourself a friend." He said with a smile.

"Well that is fine with me. She seems like a sweetheart. I liked all your friends. Santana and Mercedes were a bit scary though. " Sebastian says with a small shudder.

"Bas don't let them fool you. They have hearts of gold and are very protective of those they care about. So if you become one of them, you will see just how protective they are. " Kurt said glancing up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled softly at him. "Well from what I have seen I think I can handle that. They are a very important part of your life so I intend on getting to know them and hopefully becoming friends with them. " He smiled pulling him close. " Are you feeling better baby?" He asked in concern

"Yes thank you. We should try and get more sleep. You have class tomorrow right?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes I do, What will you do while I am in class? Will you be ok by yourself for the day?"

"I should be ok. I will just get things situated in here and things get bad at night or when i'm sleeping. So don't worry about me. Do you want to have lunch together I can come down for that if you want. " He asked shyly.

"Ok well if you need anything you know you can call anyone of us and we will be here. I of course would love to have lunch with you. I will come and get you when my class before lunch is done. " He said smiling.

"Ok sounds good and don't worry if I need someone I will contact one of you. " He said softly

"OK baby lets try and sleep. " He said pulling him close. His arms wrapping around him crossing across Kurt's chest, Drawing him back close to his own chest. He placed a kiss on Kurt's temple. "Night baby, Sweet dreams I hope." He said softly

"Night Bas, Thank you so much " He sighed in contentment slowly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 SEBASTIAN'S FIRST DAY

**SEBASTIAN'S FIRST DAY OF CLASS**

The sun shone in landing right on Sebastian's face waking him up to its warmth. He shifted slightly before he remembered and felt the warm body next to him. He smiled and glanced down to see Kurt's face buried into his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb him but he knew he had to be up soon for classes. He gently began shaking Kurt awake.

"Baby, Rise and shine. " He whispered. His hand carding through Kurt's hair. Kurt began moving and stretched opening his eyes and blinking some before looking up at Sebastian owlishly. "Morning Bas," He said his voice rough with sleep. Sebastian moaned internally at how he sounded. It was all he could do not to pull this boy into a deep kiss. "Morning K , How did you sleep?"

"Better the second time. Thank you Bas." He said softly. He wanted to snuggle more with Sebastian but knew he had to get ready for classes. "I guess you better get up and go get ready. I will get dressed and come down for breakfast with you, If you want that is." He said blushing.

"K of course I do. I will be back give me about 30 min. ok. I will come get you and walk with you to breakfast. " He said placing a kiss on Kurt's temple before getting out of bed to head to the door. He turned at the door to see Kurt getting out of bed and stretching , like a cat all long limbs. He gasped has the sun hit his hair, highlighting it and making him want to tug at that beautiful hair. He quickly turned around and stepped out in the hall to calm himself down. He knew that he needed to be careful, He didn't want to rush Kurt in anyway. But sometimes he was finding it difficult not to follow his intuition and have his way with Kurt. He also knew that with Kurt, he didn't just want the sex there was something special about him, That made Sebastian want to be a better person. He doesn't remember ever feeling that way about anyone before. Even Henry. He realized how much he had missed by first being with Henry and then all the one night stands he had since trying to forget how he was hurt. He banged his head lightly against Kurt's door before pushing off it to head to his room. He took a quick shower and pulled on his uniform draping the tie around his neck he hated wearing the tie, so he waited til the last minute to tie it correctly. He made his way back towards Kurt's room. He knocked and didn't hear an answer right away so figured he was in the bathroom. He let himself in. He heard the bathroom door open, so he slowly turned around to greet Kurt only to find a sight he didn't expect to see. Kurt walked out with a towel hanging low around his waist. Water droplets glistening in the light coming from the window. Sebastian gulped as he watched a drop make its way slowly down Kurt's back to the dip in his towel at his hips. He finally came out of his trance and clearing his throat he commented. "Well I guess you aren't quite ready yet. I will leave you for now so you can dress. " He said has he turned.

"Sebastian, Its ok stay let me grab my stuff and I will go in the bathroom and dress." He said blushing a bright red. He grabbed what he wanted and hurried into the bathroom. Sebastian sat on the bed with a sigh. Thinking how hard this was going to be. A few bit later Kurt came out perfectly put together. Sebastian smiled and stood up to walk over to him. "You know something. I think your gorgeous however you dress. " He whispered pulling Kurt close.

"Not really Bas but thank you anyway." HE said with a blush. HE went grabbed Sebastian's hand and headed for the door. "Lets get something to eat so you can start your day. But before we do let me fix your tie. Why isn't it done up?" He said standing in front of Sebastian carefully taking the tie in his hands and began to knot it properly. " There that's much better." He whispered turning around to head to the door. Sebastian following close behind.

They quietly walked down to the cafeteria and got in line for the food. Kurt looked around reminiscing about how things were before. "You know I have missed this place. " He said softly He went through the line and got his food glancing around he saw some of the Warblers and went to their table. Sebastian finished getting his food and soon followed. He sat down by Kurt listening to him talk to the Warblers about things in the past and getting to know them again. He was happy to see Kurt smiling again.

"So Kurt . Seb how did you sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Wasn't too bad. " Sebastian said softly. While Kurt blushed. "I just woke Bas up, I had another nightmare." He said sadly.

Jeff looked at the two of them and smiled softly. "Kurt its ok. We are here if you need us and So is Seb. If you ever need anyone of us just let us know. OK " He said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"OK Jeff, I will. So how are things here anyway. What are you doing in the Warblers. " He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well, We have been trying to decide a few things. First of all We all heard a couple of people singing the other day and we're really trying to decide on how to approach these two and ask them to join us." Wes said with a wink to David. Kurt missed the interaction but Sebastian didn't.

"Do I even want to know who you are referring too" Sebastian asked hesitantly

Wes blushed slightly"Well... We kind of heard the two of you the other day when your family was here Seb. I must say your guys voices together is just ... well it sounded amazing." He said softly

Kurt blushed. "Thank you Wes. I might join soon but right now I think I need to get settled I hope you understand." He said softly

"I can totally understand. No worries Kurt whenever you are ready." Wes said with a smile. "What about you Seb what do you think will you join us." Wes asked.

"Wow... I really don't know what to say. Don't I have to audition?" He asked in confusion.

"Well we kind of agreed you already had that, even if you didn't know it." HE said with a grin.

"Well I am flattered. I think I would love to give it a try. If you are sure I would be good enough." Sebastian said with a blush

"Yes Seb you would be a very good Warbler. Just come to the Warbler hall after classes today. Kurt you are more then welcome to come whenever you want." Wes said before getting up to head to his next class. Most of the rest of them following.

"What are you going to do for the week while we are in class?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"Well hopefully get my room in order and just enjoy not having to worry about things anymore. " Kurt said softly. " You have a good day and I will see you later after classes." He said pulling Sebastian into a hug.

Sebastian watched as Kurt walked away sighing he headed to class. He was nervous about leaving Kurt alone for the day. But he figured if anything was wrong he would call. He tried to pay attention to his classes but was finding it harder and harder to do. During his break he sent a text to Kurt to ask if he was ok.

"Hey K, I just wanted to find out how you were doing? Classes are boring I hope you and I have some together. " He sent to him

Kurt was unpacking and setting up his room. He heard his phone beep. At first he didn't want to look at it afraid of what it would say. He finally got up the courage and pulled it out smiling when he saw it was Sebastian. He sent a text back before laying the phone down on his desk.

"Bas, I am sure you will be fine. Don't fall asleep and I will see you in a bit."

Sebastian felt his phone buzz pulling it out he saw his response He smiled and sent back.

"K I will try not to. Will have to think about all the atrocious clothes and hair I see and let you know about all of it. " He smirked sending it Kurt.

Kurt grinned when his phone beeped picking it up he laughed at what he saw.

"Bas, Sounds good. I hope you don't get yourself into trouble. I will see you at lunch. Now pay attention. I won't answer any more if you send them for the next two hrs. " He sent

Sebastian felt his phone buzz pulling it out he smiled and settled in for the next class.

Meanwhile Kurt was getting his stuff situated when his phone buzzed again. Shaking his head he went over to the desk and picked the phone up. He then opened it and saw that the message wasn't from Bas. He began trembling when he saw who it was from. He slowly sat down on the bed. He didn't know what to do. It was scaring him that he was able to get to him like this. He began rocking trying desperately not to go to that dark place. He pulled out his phone and called the first number on his list. When he heard the voice on the other end he he sobbed. "Daddy I ...I think we need to change my phone. "

"Son what's wrong? Where are you? "

"In my room Daddy I was putting away my stuff I just got a Text from him. Daddy I am scared to open it. "

"Kurtie its ok. Don't open it. Stay where you are. I will get one of the guys to come to you ok. "

"Daddy No , Don't bother them. ITs ok. "

"NO Kurt you are upset. You don't need to be alone in this. Dean Wallace knows what's going on there. "

Kurt sighed "OK daddy, I... I guess if you are going to can you call Bas. " He whispered his hands trembling. "I would call but I am not sure I could talk to him."

"OK Son, I will go ahead and call him. Don't move ok. Will you be ok while I call him."

"Yes , I will Dad thank you. " He whispered trembling he hung up the phone and laid down curling into a ball.

Sebastian was taking notes when he felt his phone buzz again. He figured Kurt would be busy, so he ignored it. Minutes later it began again. He looked at his professor and gave an embarrassed smile before stepping out of the room.

"Hello? " He said a bit hesitant.

"Sebastian?"

"Speaking, Who am I talking to please." Sebastian asked.

"Kiddo, Its Burt, are you able to leave Class. He needs you. There was a text sent. He says he didn't open it but it was from Blaine. He's very upset. I need you to be with him if possible he requested it be you. I'm so sorry to bother you I know your in class."

"No Burt. Its fine I will just grab my things and head up there now. I will call you back when I Get him calmed down. "

"Again Son, I am sorry for putting you through all this." Burt said in frustration.

"No Burt, Its fine. I knew what I was doing when I got into this. I am fine. I will talk to the guys and have them get my homework for the day."

"OK Sebastian, Please let me know what is going on. I am going to the Store and getting his number changed and block that little assholes number I will call you and let you know the details as soon as I get it done. "

"OK Burt. I will talk to you soon. Bye for now." Sebastian hung up and was slightly trembling . He headed back into class and talked to the teacher letting him know what was going on before hurrying up to Kurt's room. Before he left he talked quietly with Jeff.  
"Jeff can you get my homework for the rest of the day?"

"Sure Seb, What's going on?" He asked in concern.

"Not really sure, That was Burt on the phone, Kurt is upset he got a text or something from Hobbit and its freaking him out. I am heading up there now to make sure hes ok. Have a feeling I will be there the rest of the day. I will keep you posted, Can you let Wes know what's going on I am not sure we will be at Warblers."  
"Sure Seb, NO problem. Tell Kurt to get better and we are here for him. " Jeff said softly

"I will don't worry. See you later Jeff." He said hurrying out of the room and up to Kurts.


	13. Chapter 13 KURT BLAMES HIMSELF

**KURT BLAMES HIMSELF**

Sebastian hurried up to Kurt's room. He was very worried about him. To have Kurt's father call him made him very nervous. He knew that something had really upset Kurt just by the way his father was talking. He finally made it to Kurt's room. He knocked before pushing open the door. What he found nearly broke his heart. He saw Kurt curled into a ball on his bed, trembling. "K? Are you ok." He whispered before he slowly began to approach the bed. Kurt looked up at him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "Bas, Why won't he just leave me alone. " He whispered. Sebastian sighed softly before he began to remove his shoes and blazer. "Move over K" He said quietly.

Kurt shuffled over to give Sebastian room. Once Sebastian was laying down he curled into his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. "K, Where is your phone?" He asked. Kurt handed it to him before returning his head to Sebastian's chest. HIding his face in the crook of his neck. Sebastian opened up the phone, to read the text. When he did , he grew angry. He dropped the phone on the floor by the bed before pulling Kurt closer to him, he began running his hand through his hair.

"K, Its going to be ok. When your dad called he said he was going to go get your number changed. Hopefully you won't have to deal with him bothering you much longer. Do you want to talk about it." Sebastian asked gently

"No Seb, I am sorry I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Especially since I didn't even open the text. But I was afraid too. After the last one I received from him. I was scared of what he would say. " Kurt said with a shudder.

"Well, K, I am glad you didn't. What do you want to do. The boys are letting my teachers know what happened so I am excused for the day. " He said watching Kurt closely.

"I'm sorry Sebastian you shouldn't skip class because of me. Its ok I will be fine go back to class." Kurt says pulling away. He hated how he was so dependent on people lately. He never used to be like this. But ever since he started dating Blaine. He had started to feel like he wasn't good enough that he needed someone all the time. Blaine had always made him feel like he was a bad person if he didn't ask permission to do anything. Kurt knew it was wrong but at the same time he didn't want to lose his boyfriend. Kurt was finding it hard to not blame himself for all that had happened. He must be the one who was not a good boyfriend. He didn't listen or do what he was asked.

"Seb just go, I am the one who caused all this. Its my fault he hit me. Its my fault he doesn't want me anymore. I don't think anyone ever will "He said curling away from Sebastian and into himself.

"Kurt please don't think like that hes the one who is wrong. Not you. He should never have treated you like that. When someone truly loves you, you don't get treated like that. Its not right at all. Please Kurt don't blame yourself. Hes the one to blame. " Sebastian said reaching out to Kurt only to have him pull away. Sebastian sighed in frustration, He wasn't sure what to do. He got up and stepped out into the hall. He found the number he was looking for and waited for them to answer.

"Burt, This is Sebastian. OK I really don't know what to do he is blaming himself right now and thinking this is all his fault and that no one will ever want him. He pulled away from me Burt I don't know what to do." Sebastian said sadly

"Kiddo, I am on my way I got some of the guys with me it might help if they talk to him too. But try a song I know you have done that before and it has helped. Just stay with him until we get there. " Burt said softly

"Ok Burt I will try do you have any suggestions for songs though"

"You know I heard when I was in the hospital he sang I wanna hold your hand by the beatles . If you know that try that one." Burt said softly knowing that should help bring Kurt back from wherever he was in his head.

"OK Burt I will try that one. I will see you soon" Sebastian said softly hanging up the phone he went back into Kurt's room finding him in the exact same spot. Sighing he laid down by him not touching him, and began humming the song

I Want To Hold Your Hand"

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

I'll let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy

Inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy

Inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I'll feel that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

/ANDvnLYN3Ag

Kurt started singing with him, scooting closer to Sebastian. He looked up at Sebastian to see tears in his eyes. "Bas why are you crying" He whispered

Sebastian looked at him trying to wipe the tears away. " K, I don't like seeing you like this. You need to stop blaming yourself. He is the one who is in the wrong here. Not you. Any man would be lucky to have you. I hate that this happened to you." He said pulling Kurt close. His hands running up and down his back and through his hair.

Kurt shivered has Sebastian did this. He loved the way he touched him. It was very unusual for anyone to touch him like this and at times he felt like he was dreaming. This boy came out of nowhere and threw his whole world upside down. Now that Kurt had found Sebastian he wasn't sure what to do. He was finding that more and more he was attracted to the brunette but at the same time, he felt like he should not be. After all he had been through he should take a break. But Sebastian was making that very difficult to do.

Sebastian felt Kurt relax into him as he continued to rub his back and play with his hair. IT seemed to calm him down and he never pulled away despite what others had said about how he was with his hair. Sebastian had yet to witness it.

"K, I called your dad he is on his way over. He is worried about you."  
Kurt sighed. "I know Bas, I hate this. I feel so helpless. But I am not sure what to do. I mean I do love it here honestly but at the same time it brings back memories of before, before he turned out like he is now. It just makes things hard. I mean did I do something wrong. What changed that he had to start abusing me. " Kurt said with a sigh.

"Kurt I can't pretend to know how his mind works. I mean honestly I don't know what could have made him start abusing you. Did he drink a lot or anything like that I know that tends to change people's personalities. " Sebastian asked He felt Kurt stiffen and silently wanted to kick himself for being so stupid

"You know that seemed to be the only time he wanted anything sexual first time he kissed Rachel then the next time he tried to force me. It hurt you know. Feeling like he didn't want me unless he was drunk and even then the first time he would rather kiss a girl but couldn't be bothered to even hold my hand in public. I am just so confused Sebastian. I mean I have seen other couples of all varieties and they always at least held each others hand. But he never seemed to want to even do that. " Kurt said sadly

"Kurt the more you talk about him the more I am thinking it was him and being repressed or something. I know it sucks that that was your first experience with a boyfriend and I hope any others you have will be much better. But that for sure is not how he should have acted. I know when I ever find that special someone I am going to want to shout it to the world I would never hide something so precious to me. " Sebastian said pulling Kurt close. He really loved how Kurt felt in his arms. It was almost like he was meant for him they fit each other like pieces of a puzzle. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's and pulled his head onto his chest.

"Lets talk about something else Kurt. Tell me more about your family?" Sebastian asked curiously Kurt curled up next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"For the longest time it was just me and my dad. Mom passed away when I was little. It was funny even a year later when I was feeling down I would go into my Dad's room and lay in the closet where her clothes used to be and just breathe in I could still smell her. It was a like the smell of lilacs and vanilla it was always there. I asked dad what kind of Perfume it was and he still had the bottle. He gave it too me. I still have it on my dresser in my room. I sprayed some on a teddy bear that I have here. That way she is always with me.

When she first passed away it was very hard on both of us. We were lost for the longest time. I taught myself how to cook because Dad didn't know how to make much. Eventually I was the one making dinner for us. Dad would take me to work with him after school so i didn't have to go to a sitter. I learned how to work around cars. I still do. I love it i like to be able to listen to an engine purr to life after I have fixed it. I like to fiddled underneath those rare cars that only the rich have.

Last year Dad got really sick. He was in the hospital for awhile. It was very hard to deal with. I wasn't sure what I would do if he died I would be alone. He had just started dating Carole not too long before the heart attack, But i never expected her or anyone to take care of me. I would go to school and try and be normal then go to the hospital until they kicked me out then go home to an empty house. It was then I realized how truly alone i was. I mean I know my friends care for me but none of them thought to ask what i was doing or how i was taking care of myself. I still haven't told them how those few weeks where with my dad in the hospital. I don't want them to ever know that. " Not realizing that Burt and some of the New direction boys had entered the room.

"Kiddio Why didn't you ever tell anyone." Burt asked softly from the side of Kurt's bed. He didn't want to disturb the two in the bed it looked like Kurt was finally calmed down. But it hurt that His boy had gone through all that while he was in the hospital. He had always assumed that Carole or one of the other parents had checked in on Kurt during that time. Puck and Finn looked like they were going to cry and Sam and Mike both had tears in their eyes realizing what terrible friends they truly were. Kurt looked up at the others in the room. "Daddy I am sorry I never wanted you to know that. I did ok, it was lonely sure but you were ok and came home to me thats what matters. Kurt said sitting up and crawling over Sebastian to get to his dad. "I love you Daddy so much. I just didn't want you to have to think about that I am sorry." He said wrapping his arms around him.

"Kiddo its ok. Just please stop hiding stuff from me ok. I hope that is all of it."Burt said pulling his son close. " I hope Sebastian was able to talk you out of this other nonsense he had said you were saying a bit ago." Burt said pushing his son back to look him in the eye.

Kurt blushed and mumbled "yes he did. " He said with a glance at Sebastian .

"Good I don't want to hear none of that again, you hear. Its all that little shits fault and you had nothing to do with his attitude. By the way your number is now changed and He is blocked from contacting you or anyone else in this family. The boys here will have it and have promised not to give it to him. " Burt said

"OK Dad, thank you for doing that. I'm not sure how much more of his stalking I could handle. Why are you guys out of school anyway? He asked looking at the other four boys. Sebastian meanwhile was still on the bed just scooted up to sit against the headboard and drew his legs up close to the rest of his body. He was still nervous around these people. He didn't really know what to think about them. Kurt pulled his dad down to sit on the bed with him and the other four sat down on the floor around them.

"Burt had told us what had happened he had wanted to find out what Hobbit was doing at school and so he contacted us. When he told us what was going on we all wanted to come and make sure you were ok. The girls would have too but there wasn't enough room and we can't all miss glee otherwise shue would have a fit. " Noah said with a grin. "Princess we are going to steal Preppy for a minute if thats ok. ?" PUck asked

Kurt looked at them in suspicion but nodded his consent the four boys and Sebastian went out into the hall. "Would you like to take this somewhere private?" Sebastian asked. Noah nodded so Sebastian lead them to his room. Noah noticed it was right next door and smirked at that. They followed him into his room and he closed the door behind them indicating the desk chair and bed for them to sit on. "What can I help you boys with?" He asked hesitantly

"Well we are assuming Kurt didn't open the message at least thats what Burt said. We were wondering if you did and what it said. " Sam asked

Sebastian smirked and pulled it out of his pocket. "I still have it when I read it he kind of started flipping out so I put it in my pocket while i calmed him down. But be warned if i wanted to beat the little shit I am sure you do. You all have been here for more of their relationship I am more of a bystander but lets just say its a good thing that little ass hole doesn't come here anymore and once the other boys hear about this shit will hit the fan. They were already angry about the last one. " Sebastian watched has the boys passed it around and saw the anger on their faces.

"That bastard, I can't believe him. He has some nerve. "Finn said angrily getting up and pacing. "How can he do that to Kurt I knew there was something up with that little shit but seriously he is not all that and just ... " Finn said pulling at his hair in frustration. "Its too bad Princess doesn't like violence or I think there might be some severe beating going on. But Princess would be angry at us if we wound up in jail because of hobbit. But i think we need to make sure these are all saved. This is proof of his abuse and if he doesn't stop Burt will press even more charges on him has of right now he has a restraining order. But will have to show Burt this and the others to make sure they get this to the lawyer and figure out what else can be done. Kurt doesn't need to go through more of this he has had enough happen to him. " PUck said sadly.

Mike looked at Sebastian and said. " YOu really do care about him don't you?"

Sebastian's head snapped up and a blush spread across his face. "Yeah I do. I hate that he feels that this is all his fault. He keeps saying that he doesn't think anyone will ever want him . He told me the first time That shit even showed any kind of affection toward him in public was when he tried to force him. Also that he had to watch him kiss a girl not long after being friendzoned by him. What the hell kind of person does that shit." Sebastian asked angrily

"Ohhh thats not all did you know that hobbit thought it was a good idea to have Burt give the sex talk to him. After some performance they had that Hobbit had said Kurt's sexy faces looked like he was constipated. i mean you should have seen him on the cheerios or when glee did push it i mean seriously that was hot shit." Puck said causing the other boys to laugh and Mike and sam to nod in agreement.

Sebastian looked at the quizzically "What are you talking about?"

"Where is your laptop and we will show you. " Mike said in amusement. Sebastian pulled it out and opened it handing it over to Mike. After looking around for it Mike turned the computer around hitting start and said. "Now watch i have them all in a playlist for you." He sat back and they all watched Sebastian's reaction to Kurt's Sexy dancing. Sebastian felt himself getting hard has the videos progressed. He shifted in his seat trying to subtly adjust himself. The others still noticed his predicament.  
"Its ok Sebastian we know what he can do. Don't worry about us. Well maybe Finn here but the rest of us understand. We are all predominantly straight but Princess sure could change that real quick if he would let us. He just doesn't seem to see that he is a gorgeous person. HObbit didn't help his outlook of himself and neither did Karofsky bullying him when he was in the closet himself. I think it kind of made Kurt feel like he was wrong that someone would only hurt him to show that they liked him. "Sam said sadly

Sebastian sighed at that. "Thats terrible. Why are people like that?" He asked in frustration .

Just then there was a knock on his door and after calling to come in Burt came in "Sebastian I am going to get these boys home. Take care of him ok. I think He is calm for now, but if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call. Again thank you for taking care of him." Burt said pulling the tall boy into a hug before leaving the others all shook his hand and said "Call us whenever." Sebastian smiled and followed them out before heading over to Kurt's room. He knocked quietly and entered to find Kurt asleep. He was going to turn around and leave him alone when he heard Kurt ask him softly. "Please Bas Stay"

Sebastian nodded and climbed back into bed with Kurt pulling him close. "You OK K?" He asked

"I am better thank you for all that Bas."  
"You are welcome Kurt. Get some rest we will talk again later ok." Sebastian said watching Kurt slowly fall asleep.


	14. Darkest before the Dawn Chapter 14

**A/n For those of you who are following my story there is a poll on my profile if you would like to put in a vote please and thank you **

**DARKEST BEFORE THE DAWN**

Sebastian woke a few hours later to knocking on the door. He slowly untangled himself from Kurt and got up to answer it. He could've just said come in but Kurt was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want that to wake him up. He opened the door a crack to see Jeff, Nick , Wes and David all in the hall. He gave them a small smile and looking back noticed Kurt was still asleep he stepped out in the hall closing the door softly.

**"Here is your work for the day Sebastian"** Jeff said handing him all the homework **"How is Kurt?"** He asked

Sebastian sighed. **"A bit better now. It was touch and go for a bit. I had trouble calming him down at first. He was blaming himself and even flinched when I tried to comfort him at first. That asshole has done a real number on Kurt."** He said angrily

Wes sighed. **"I was wondering about that. Blaine has always hidden a side of him. I knew something was off with him. But Kurt seemed to love him so much and for a while Blaine seemed to act like he felt the same way. But still there was some things that bothered me. I mean I don't know about you guys but did you ever feel that Blaine always wanted Kurt for himself. That we were never allowed to hang out with him unless Blaine was there. Or just the fact that at times he seemed to be so condescending to Kurt about so many things.** " He said in frustration.

The other boys thought about it and most nodded in agreement. Sebastian watched them all agreeing to what Wes was saying. **"Hey do you guys remember some performance you did that was supposed to be sexy or something?"** He asked curiously

Wes looked at him in confusion for a minute before remembering the Animal fiasco.

**"OH, yeah when we sang Animal to the Crawford girls. What about it?"** Jeff asked

**"Well did you know that Blaine tried to have The talk with him after that and then because he hurt Kurt's feelings and Kurt wouldn't listen to him. He went to his dad to ask him to talk to Kurt about it. "** Sebastian said in contempt

**"Please tell me you aren't serious ! That is just uncalled for and a low blow. I mean there is nothing wrong with Kurt I think he is damn Sexy and I know I am not the only one."** Nick said looking at some of the others who blushed but nodded in agreement.

**"Oh believe me I know. MIke and the glee guys showed me some of their performances with Kurt and well all I can say is Damn."** Sebastian said remembering a particular video where he was crawling on the floor. He zoned out for a minute thinking about it.

**"Earth to Sebastian, Come in Sebastian"** Jeff said in amusement.

Just then they heard a noise in the room behind Sebastian, Sebastian hurriedly opened the door to find Kurt crying in a ball on the bed. He rushed over and pulled Kurt close to him. Running his hands through his hair, trying to wake him up.

**"NO, Please stop Blaine Please"** He mumbled causing the other in the room to tense up.

**"K, Baby. Come back to us its ok hes not here. Please K"** Sebastian mumbled. Running his hands through Kurt's hair and pulling him to his body. Kurt slowly calmed down opening his tearful eyes he looked up at Sebastian and said **"I'm sorry Bas, I am such a mess you don't need to be here for all this. You need to go to class."** He said softly getting up and heading to the bathroom.** "I need a shower I will talk to you all later."** He said softly closing the door behind himself He leaned against it trying to get his mind out of that horrible place. Kurt was feeling so helpless but at the same time he hated that he was so dependent on Sebastian It wasn't fair to him at all. They just met. _**"Damn, Sebastian probably thinks I'm such a baby, I hate that Blaine has made me like this. I have to become that Diva again. I can't let Blaine get to me. He is not here anymore. He can't get to me. I need to remember that.**_" he mumbled

Sebastian looked at the closed bathroom door in disbelief.** "I...What the hell just happened?"** He asked. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut. **"You know what fine. I don't know what to do I was just trying to help obviously that's not what he want. I will just leave him alone. "** Sebastian said tear pricking at his eyes has he heading to the door.

Wes stepped in front of him and stopped him. He pulled him into a hug.** "Seb, Please don't take it like this. He is confused and scared. Lets go to your room so we can talk it clear he wants to be alone for now. We will come back and check him later. But i think we need to talk to you and tell you a bit about how Kurt first came to us. "** Placing an arm around Sebastian shoulders, He steered the taller boy out of the room and over to his. He gently pushed him down on the bed and sat down next to him.

**"OK now, first and foremost understand that Kurt, at least as long as we have known him is a very strong individual, You know about the events surrounding his dad and his heart attack. Where he didn't ask anyone for help and would go home alone every night after seeing his dad just lay in that hospital bed, from what i understand it was at least a couple weeks that this went on. Can you imagine going to school and then to the hospital to see your only surviving parent fighting for their life and then home to an empty house. Yet no one thought to check and see how he was or that he was being taken care of. He is not the type to ask for help he has always fought his own battles. I mean hell it took a death threat and his dad seeing that his main bully making fun of him before he even said anything about all that. Do you know before he had even told his dad he had been enduring that since he started high school so at least a year and half of the dumpster dives and slushies that doesn't include all the even more evil things some did to him.** " Wes said sadly

"**Wait what do you mean worse?"** Sebastian asked in concern.

Wes sighed. **"Ok most of you probably don't know this and I myself just found out about all the details. But it seems that some of the bullies were even worse. Have you guys even noticed how he has a serious aversion to the cold. Well according to Puck, some of the meaner bullies, during one of the coldest days we had that year, Had cornered Kurt and stripped him down to his underwear before dumping slushies all over him they did the same to his clothes so he had nothing to put on. From what Puck said he still put on his wet clothes and attempted to walk home. Puck and Mike had found him shivering on the side of the road lips purple and barely able to talk. That was when Puck decided to start protecting Porcelain has he dubbed him. As far as I know this was never found out by his father. When Kurt finally came to us he had all these walls built around him. Nothing would get in. It took a lot to get them down and for us to get to know the real Kurt. He became the Diva we know and love but he also let his vulnerability show. This was not something he did often with anyone. According to Puck not many of them had seen this side of Kurt. With you Sebastian I have never seen him do something like he did. He let you in right away, in my book that means something. He doesn't do that often. I know right now he is pushing you away. But I think since he has went back to Mckinley he has put those walls back in place you need to work on them It may take awhile but if you really care like you say you do you need to work on it. Its going to be hard don't get me wrong and if you feel frustrated and angry please don't take it out on him. Come to one of us and we will help anyway we can. But you need to realize Sebastian that you two share something very special. You can't give that up ok."** Wes said seriously **"Do you think you can do that . Do you care enough for Kurt to try?"** Wes asked looking into Sebastian's eyes

Sebastian looked at him tears in his eyes. **"He really went through all that? I don't know how he survived this long. I do care for him so very much. In fact it scares me how much I do. I have never felt like this before, I'm so scare he will keep pushing me away and not let me show him what a special person he is to me. I don't think I could handle losing him. I have kept my heart on lock down for so long that this is hurting so bad, him pushing me away, I am trying to understand really I am. But its so hard. I know he's probably scared that he will get hurt again like Blaine did to him. He deserves the world and I think I want to show him that."** Sebastian said with a slight sob trying to keep it together. He hated feeling vulnerable and was trying to figure out how he was able to tell these boys who he hasn't known for very long all of what he was feeling.

Jeff kneeled down in front of him. **"Sebby you need to show him that YOU ARE NOT BLAINE. Please don't give up on our Kurtie. We can see how you feel and that you are the one he needs. Please Sebby I know this is a lot to take on right now. We will help anyway we can. We love Kurtie and hate that he is going through all of this. "** Jeff whispered, wiping the tears from Sebastian's face.

Sebastian looked around at all the boys to see that they were all very worried about Kurt and him.** "You really care don't you about me and him. I really don't understand why you would with me. But thank you and I won't give up on him. Like I said I can't lose him. He is special and I would be lost I think without him. Even if it only ever is just a friendship has long as i have him in my life. I will do anything for that."** Sebastian said softly.

**"Well then why don't we go check on our Diva and see if he would like some company we need to head down to breakfast soon anyway. We will come with you to his room and then if you would like we will leave you alone to talk."** David said smiling softly


	15. Chapter 15 A SECOND CHANCE

**A/N THERE IS A POLL FOR YOU ALL IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOUR OPINION WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY CRAZY STORY AND GLAD SOME OF YOU LIKE IT MUCH LOVE SADIE **

They walked to Kurt's room. Sebastian knocked quietly before they heard a quiet come in.

Sebastian opened the door softly, they found Kurt sitting in the window seat looking outside.

**"Kurt how are you doing?"** Jeff asked quietly.

**"I'm ok Jeff, I know my mood has been up and down I am sorry I just hate feeling so helpless. Don't get me wrong I appreciate all you are doing for me especially you Sebastian. Its just ... well he messed me up and I feel like nothing I do is right anymore. I know that he was wrong but I am still finding it had to adjust to all this and being here brings back so many memories. "** Kurt said sadly not looking at the others in the room.

Sebastian sighed and went over to Kurt. He put a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. **"Kurt I know its going to be hard. But we are all here for you. We will help you make new memories you can't let him win. You need to fight become Kurt again. Because according to these boys you haven't been that Kurt in a while and they miss him."** Kurt turned to look at the boys and smiled faintly. Pulling Sebastian too him burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

**"I will try. It will be awhile. But I know with all your guys helping me I will get better and old Kurt will be back. But are you sure you boys are ready for Diva Kurt again. "** He said with a smirk.

**"Kurtie, We love our Diva and will be happy to have him back. You know I will go shopping with him I need another shopping outing soon , these boys can never keep up with me."** Jeff said with a grin. Causing Kurt to giggle.

**"OK Jeffy, we will do that soon. Aren't you guys missing Warblers practice?"** He said pulling back looking at the others in confusion.

**"It was postponed for a bit later we wanted to check on you and see if you wanted to come down and watch."** Wes said with a grin.

Kurt smiled softly at Wes, letting go of Sebastian, Has he passed him he grabbed his hand and said.** "Well Mr. Montgomery lead the way. "**

Wes smiled heading out the door and down to the music room. **"Kurt is there a song you want us to sing?"**

Kurt looked at Wes in surprise. Kurt sat quietly for a minute. **"Well I don't know if you would know it. Its not really a top 40 song. I think i have it on my phone."** He scrolled through his music to find it once he did he started the song. **"I guess this will just be me since I am pretty sure you don't know it but if you do feel free."** he whispered.

Dreaming comes so easily

Cause it's all that i've known

True love is a fairytale

I'm damaged, so how would I know?

I'm scared and i'm alone

I'm shamed and I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully

And it chills to the bone

Won't let anyone get close to me

I'm damaged, as i'm sure you know

I'm scared and I'm alone

I'm shamed and I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

There's only for my soul

And undo this fear

Forgiveness for a man

Who was stronger

I was just a little boy

But I can't look back

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Can't go back...

Can't go back...

Can't go back...

Can't go back...

I can't go back...

I can't go back...

I can't go back..

I must go on...

I must go on...

I must go on...

I must go on...

I must go on...

I must go on...

I must go on...

Kurt looked at the other boys. Wiping away the few tears that had escaped . **"Thank you for letting me do that."** He whispered. Smiling softly at the others. He noticed that others were wiping away tears as well.

**"Kurt, not a problem. Anytime you need to do that just let us know and we will gladly let you."** Wes said, pulling Kurt into a hug. ** "Kurt Hummel it is so good to have you back where you belong. "** Wes said smiling. The rest of the Warblers all gathered around the duo and hugged Kurt close.

**"I have missed you guys so much."** He said pulling back with a huge smile. He noticed Sebastian on the outside of the group frowning he went over to him placing a hand on his arm. **"Are you OK?"** He asked softly.

**"I just didn't want to get in the middle of all that."** Sebastian said blushing slightly.

**"Sebastian Smythe you are part of this group too you are not in the middle of nothing you are one of us."** Wes said striding up to the taller boy and pulling him into a hug. Startling Sebastian. He then felt the others come over and do the same. He smiled trying to fight the tears of joy he had. **"Thank you guys."** He said softly pulling Kurt close. **"Thank you so much. I am very happy to have come here. Considering how much I was dreading this at first I would say its a great improvement. "**He said with a smile. Standing behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt leaned back onto his chest enjoying his arms wrapped around him. **"So what do you guys have planned for Regionals?"** He asked curiously

Wes smiled at the brunette and said.** "Well not sure at the moment still have a couple months to figure that out, Now we have Sebastian and need to see how Sebastian sings. If thats ok with you . You know of course Kurt that you are back in the Warblers if you want to be. But there is no pressure."** Wes said hoping that Kurt would come back to them. He really loved his voice and he knew right now it might help him forget things and become the Kurt they knew and loved.

Kurt thought for a minute. **"Well I probably will. But I do have an idea for a song if you want to hear it."**

Wes nodded and said **"Any idea would be good, What is it?"**

**"I won't give up by Jason Marz "** He mumbled

The boys thought about it for a few minutes and they all could see how that might work.

**"Well we will see, I think that would be a good song. We just have to figure out who will sing it. Or if we will make it into a duet. Its on the table though. "** Wes said smiling.

Kurt grinned before he moved to sit down. Sebastian figured out what he was doing and Sat down on one of the couches pulling Kurt onto his lap. Causing Kurt to squeak in surprise, before he blushed. **"Sebastian, What are you doing?"** Kurt mumbled,trying to avoid the grins from the other Warblers.

**"Just sitting here K, Why do you ask."** He said innocently giving a slight shrug.

**"Obvious much, The question is why did you pull me onto your lap?"** He asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

**"Are you saying you don't find my lap comfortable? I mean we can go and discuss this privately if you would like and I can prove how comfortable my lap can be."** Sebastian whispered.

Kurt shivered and blushed. **"OMG Sebastian!"** He hollered, slapping him lightly on the chest.

The other Warblers busted out laughing. **"Kurtie, you are turning red. What did Bas say to cause you to blush so bad."** Jeff chuckled having an idea that it was probably pretty perverted knowing Sebastian.

**"Not telling, "** Kurt mumbled not looking at the rest of the group. He had to admit he did like the way it felt to be held by Sebastian. Kurt was still confused about what he wanted. He knew that more and more this boy was making it hard for him to fight his feelings. He was falling for the new boy, He had tried not to, but with how Sebastian was treating him and seeming to care. It was so different from what Blaine ever did with him. He didn't want to jump into a new relationship all ready it wouldn't be fair to Sebastian. But he was oh so very tempted.

Sebastian smiled at the others before he buried his face in the back of Kurt's neck inhaling his scent, something he couldn't get enough of. Kurt giggled and shifted on Sebastian causing Sebastian to groan has his ass rubbed against him in just the right way. **"You better hold still K, You are causing me a bit of a problem here."** he whispered.

Kurt stopped moving. He began to get up, only to have Sebastian's arms tighten around him.

**"How can I stop if you keep pulling me back onto you Bas, "** He whispered.

**"Don't leave just hold still ok. I am trying to be good here.**" He said with a frustrated growl.

Kurt's eyes widened. **"Why would you need to it's not like I'm sexy or anything."** He said softly, the others catching what he said.

**"Thats a bunch of bullshit Kurt. "** Flint said. surprising the rest of the group.

Kurt looked at the bigger boy in shock.** "Wait! What? "** He said in confusion.

**"Kurt if I swung your way I would so want to date you among other things. I know for a fact that I am not the only one and that I know several of the girls at crawford were upset when they found out you didn't swing for their team. If it hadn't of been for Blaine you would have had your pick of dates here. But Blaine being the douche he is kept all of them from even approaching you. The looks some of the boys got for even talking to you was crazy. "** Flint said angrily **"You deserve so much better than Hobbit Kurt. I hope you know how special you are and that we all would do anything for you."** Flint said softly pulling the boy into a bear hug.

Kurt blinked at him before wrapping his arms around him. **"Thank you so much guys. You have no idea how much this all means to me. I am sorry he was so horrible. I just wish I didn't have my head up my ass during that time. I guess a bit too much of hero worship was happening. Even if the advice he had given caused the death threat I still thought he was great. I know there was so much I choose to ignore. I always felt that he would be the only one who would even look at me much less date me. "** Kurt said sadly .** "It appears I missed out on so much having those kind of negative thoughts. I really am sorry for being a dumbass."** He said softly blushing.

**"No Kurt, There is no need to apologize the one who should is Blaine. You don't need to, for something that jerk did. Its in the past and we are happy to have you back with us. "** Wes smiled , kissing Kurt's cheek causing him to blush yet again. When Wes looked over at Sebastian he saw a look of jealousy but at the same time there was a small smile. Wes could tell that Sebastian wasn't going to be like Blaine and that he understood there were others in Kurt's life.

**"Well boys lets wrap this up for the night. Kurt did you finish unpacking or do you want some help?"**

**"No I got most of it done. Thank you though."** Kurt said with a smile as he sat back down on Sebastian.

Wes nodded**. "OK well you are all dismissed see you tomorrow same time same place."** He said with a laugh. Kurt giggled but got up and headed out the door. The others soon following suit.


End file.
